Reha-Bilit-8-Ion
by Akumokagetsu
Summary: Nopony can say for sure exactly how long Rainbow Dash was gone for. Too long. Discord must face retribution for putting the pegasus through hell and back, it still can't change the past so easily... Recovering from her abusive captor with her friends and struggling to reclaim her normal life, Rainbow Dash finds it a little hard letting go of her 'training'.
1. A Simple Addiction

0-0-0-0-0

_**"DISCORD!"**_

Celestia's voice rumbled like thunder, and the very earth beneath her palace began to crumble from the sheer weight of her booming shout. The princess's wings burst out to their fullest extent, flares of lightning spanning her horn as power emanated from her figure.

And for once is his long life, Discord actually displayed a modicum of respect.

He knelt quietly before Princess Celestia, his mismatched paw and talon clasped loosely together as he bowed his head in front of the ruler of Equestria.

**"Do you know why you have been summoned forth, trickster?"** Celestia spoke with such authority that the air around her seemed to crackle with energy, and she stepped toward him from the throne. Princess Luna stood beside her sister silently, observing the fate of the draconequus. The only other observer within the throne room was an awed Twilight Sparkle, who stood ready for the royal command.

"I understand why I am here, what is about to take place, and the repercussions for my actions," Discord stated somberly, not looking up.

**"And you fully accept the responsibility of your actions, and the judgment handed down from the Equestrian diarchy, for your heinous crimes against Equinity?"**

Discord didn't even pause.

Celestia might have been rather imposing, but Discord had seen plenty of that in his lifetime. The princess couldn't possibly reach his level of deviousness, even if she tried.

"I am ready to submit myself before the authority of Equestria's royalty, and do utterly and irrevocably claim sole responsibility of my actions; and fully accept the ramifications bequeathed upon myself," Discord said eloquently. Oddly enough, he still managed to make himself heard clearly without raising his voice, even though the miniature tempest Celestia was inadvertently causing to swirl around her from the sheer force of her fury made plenty of noise.

"Very well," Celestia lowered her wingspan gracefully, the snapping chords of power rippling the air gradually beginning to fade as she stood above the repentant draconequus. She looked back to Luna, who simply stood as a silent sentry to her verdict. "As the consequences of your actions were most dire, Discord, the corollaries shall be equally so. However…" she left her statement hanging, and Discord looked up slightly to see Luna and Twilight staring hard at him.

"Because the results of your actions against Rainbow Dash were more the result of ambient chaotic exertion of power rather than deliberate act, your sentence shall be… _significantly _reduced, should you choose to display naught but the utmost benevolence toward her recovery," Princess Luna specified regally.

"So…" Discord tapped his talon tips and paw together. "… I'm… _not _being turned back into stone?"

"No."

"And I'm not being forced under an obedience spell?" he asked hopefully.

"That one is still up for debate," Twilight glared at him, and his confidence deflated slightly.

Oh, Twilight just _loved _lording that one over him. Her obedience spell, her sucker punch, her ace in the hole.

Then again, after he had seen just how badly Rainbow Dash had suffered because of him, it occurred to him that maybe; maybe, just maybe, he deserved nothing less.

That didn't mean he wanted it to happen, though.

"If I may be so bold as to ask you a question, draconequus," Celestia inquired coldly, looming over the kneeling figure of the God of Chaos himself. She didn't ask why, or how, or even threaten him with punishments that even immortals such as himself would quake at.

"Discord, why have you made your plea in such a manner?"

Ah.

_That_.

Upon Rainbow Dash's return, Discord had seen her battered, beaten. _Broken_.

Sure, he didn't particularly _like _Rainbow Dash. But that never meant he wanted anything so awful to befall her. Truth be told, he only wanted to relax and have fun, maybe spend time with Fluttershy and just live a little. The moment he'd cast the arrogant pegasus from the face of Equestria, however, he felt a tiny, nagging sense that something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

That happened sometimes, indulging in the flowing powers of chaos.

Still, the fact that Rainbow Dash could barely speak, let alone stand for long on her own anymore tore at him.

"Because," Discord said slowly. "It was rash and foolhardy action that caused Rainbow Dash's suffering; and it's only right that I assume responsibility as such."

"That's… surprisingly mature of you, Discord," Celestia narrowed her eyes, but she spoke thoughtfully.

"I'm older than you."

Celestia was clearly not amused by his snarky remark, but he didn't so much as smile, either. They both held each other's gaze for a long moment, the princess and the amalgamation of animal.

"Because," Discord said seriously. "Because 'I'm sorry' will never be enough."

"At least we can agree on _that _much."

He fiddled with his thumbs momentarily. "… you know, I could have just rewritten her memory…" Discord began slowly, thinking.

"Which you would _also _be forced to do to Pinkie Pie," Celestia interjected angrily. "And why not the _others_, while you're at it?" she spat sarcastically.

Twilight cringed a little at Celestia's barely contained rage. She didn't think that she'd ever seen her mentor this _angry_.

"I suppose you have your reasons for preventing me from doing so," Discord guessed.

"Simply covering over their memories with _false _ones is _no _guarantee of proper recovery," Princess Luna said quietly. "And removing them altogether might actually make their condition _worse_. The scars brought about by such traumatic events cannot be merely _wiped away_; regardless of thy original intent."

"My sister speaks the truth," Celestia nodded. "When will you learn that slapping a bandage over an open wound doesn't automatically heal it, Discord?"

He didn't respond, but only dropped his gaze to the ground miserably. He'd managed to heal her body easily enough. Just a simple little click of his talons, and good as new.

He hadn't known that Rainbow Dash would have collapsed into a gibbering, confused, weeping pile the moment he did so. He was only trying to _help_.

And perhaps that had been the sole reason he hadn't been immediately turned back into stone; or worse, placed under the dreaded obedience spell. Celestia had shown her confusion, too, if only for a split second.

Discord had requested to be there with Rainbow Dash, to make sure she recovered.

If she wouldn't let him rewrite her memories, then he would at least ensure that her old ones wouldn't bring her any more unhappiness than they already were.

"I-I truly am sorry," he hung his head, holding out his 'hands' with their palms turned upward. Begging. Pleadingly.

"And you said yourself," Celestia said quietly, but there was a hint of sadness to her voice this time. "Sorry simply isn't enough. What of all the other ponies that suffered so horribly during your reign of chaos, all those years ago, Discord?"

Oh, she just _had _to bring that up again.

"What of them, hmm?" she pressed on. "How many livelihoods were destroyed; how many minds were warped, damaged or obliterated altogether? How many lives were lost?"

"I... don't really know," he admitted honestly.

"What makes _this _instance any different from any other chaos you've caused, Discord?" Celestia asked, all emotion leaving her equine features. "How is _her _suffering any more important that you would _prostrate _yourself before the throne, before _order and justice_, something you have _adamantly _fought since the beginning?"

"Because," Discord replied softly. "She's my friend, too."

And from the look that Twilight and Luna gave him right then, you almost could have heard the sound of their hearts breaking.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Celestia, however, was much wiser than Discord sometimes gave her credit for.

After a few long, uncomfortable minutes of absolute silence in which Discord waited patiently (which was odd enough on its own,) Celestia finally spoke again.

"… Very well. Your punishment, while by _no _means alleviated, shall be processed and altered as seen fit by the royal court," she stated imposingly.

It took everything Discord had not to leap into the air in spirals, blasting fireworks from his armpits and whooping with victory. He could already feel a couple of sparks lighting up.

"On _one _condition."

To all the world, it appeared as if Discord's armpits had just mysteriously fizzled.

He actually had to ask Celestia to say her condition aloud one more time, so great was his disbelief. But, from the smug, assured look that Twilight Sparkle was straining not to show, he guessed who exactly the princess had planned to enact her dirty work for her.

Maybe Celestia had planned it all along.

Ooh, she was a _devious _one.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, cheer up, Discord!" Twilight said far too cheerily for his mood. Discord sat across from her grumpily in the carriage as they were transported excruciatingly slowly back toward Ponyville. "You've been given another chance! You should be _thrilled_."

"I _despise _you _all_." The draconequus scowled at her, his lumpy head held in his mismatched hands unhappily as Twilight inspected the small, glowing sphere before her a couple more times, before placing it carefully back inside her saddlebag.

The rain coming down around them didn't do much to relieve the icy tension in the carriage, nor did Discord speak much for the entire trip.

She'd taken his power.

Discord couldn't remember ever feeling quite so… _empty_. He even snapped his talons together as he was used to doing on a daily basis, awaiting the powers of chaos to affect the world at his silent command.

Of course, nothing happened.

Not since they'd taken his precious power and jammed it inside that little sphere.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle, and her stupid MacGuffin ball.

He stared idly at his talon for a long while, miserably turning it over and over as if it would somehow return his power. He snapped his talons again, if only out of habit than anything else.

"Will you kindly _stop _that?" the new keeper of his essence of being snapped in agitation. "You've been doing that the whole ride home, and we're hardly _halfway _there."

"Well, _gee_," Discord rolled his eyes, trying to make himself comfortable in the cramped carriage. They simply weren't draconequus accessible. Maybe he could sue the princess over that. "We could have been there _hours _ago, sipping chocolate milk and watching parachuting crocodiles engaging in fisticuffs with snowponies by now. Here, give me my power back, and I could _totally_-"

"Not likely," Twilight deadpanned. She slid one hoof over her saddlebag protectively, but didn't drop her gaze.

Discord snorted quietly, entertaining himself by watching the droll green landscapes slowly pass as the rain fell.

At least he wasn't turned into stone. Or worse, burdened with magical obedience.

He had absolutely no doubt whatsoever that Twilight would completely abuse the power of having a literal god of chaos under her command.

And that made quite a few gears begin turning in his head…

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" Discord said innocently, holding up his paw and talon. "I didn't say anything!"

"I can almost see the _smoke _coming out of your ears," Twilight deadpanned. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he'd noticed. "You're planning _something_, and I'm telling you to _stop _it."

Discord scoffed defensively. "Huh. Ha. _Pffft_. Planning something. As if I would ever –"

"Can we please just have quiet for a while?" Twilight rubbed her temples. "You can lie some more after we go visit Rainbow Dash."

… Stupid bossy Twilight Sparkle, and her stupid observations on his habits.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hello again, Miss Pinkie Pie!"

"How many times do I have to _tell _you," Pinkie stared coldly at the outer-Ponyville's hospital receptionist. "My _name _is _Pinkamena_."

The flat-maned pink mare glared daggers at the deep cobalt receptionist, who nervously shuffled her appointment papers in the nearly deserted waiting room. Pinkie Pie – or, rather, _Pinkamena _– had been a regular visitor, every single day.

And she was always so mean.

"Yes, ma'am," the receptionist nodded her head awkwardly. "Just remember that visiting hours are almost –" she didn't get the chance to finish, as Pinkamena barged past her and down the hallway, the clop of her hooves filling the air as she left wordlessly.

She sighed heavily as the scary mare left, and pinched the bridge of her nose behind her spectacles. Shift was almost over, just had to remember that. Her shift was almost over.

The hospital itself was usually very busy, considering the fact that it also doubled as housing and care for the poor unfortunate souls that found themselves in need of mental care. Some of the ponies Paper Pusher had seen come through were definitely not right in the head, but few had seemed quite as… _disturbed _as Rainbow Dash had been.

There were times when Paper was glad she failed her psychiatry testing. She didn't envy the ones that tended to her the first few days. Even some of the doctors had left with either bruises or small cuts; one of them even had a bite mark on his leg.

No, Paper was perfectly content to leave the thick walls between her and the patients until she was ready to go home at the end of her shift.

She had been eyeing the clock with some anticipation, eagerly awaiting her time to clock out when her relief would arrive. Instead of another of the hospital's attendants entering, however, Paper spotted one of the odder things she'd seen that month.

For example, the renowned Twilight Sparkle trotting in silently alongside a rather depressed looking God of Chaos.

Twilight had visited before.

Her present company… not so much.

"Er, hello, Pusher." Twilight nodded to the cobalt receptionist. Glad somepony around here could remember her name. Perhaps, were the unicorn in charge of the staff, Paper would have been given a raise by this point. "Visiting hours aren't over yet, if I'm correct. We're here to see Rainbow Dash."

Paper Pusher, however, was a bit too preoccupied staring wide eyed at the bored draconequus, who was busy standing on one leg and clicking his talons at the clock. And the waiting chairs. And everything else in the room.

Twilight was visibly annoyed by this, but just shook her head. "Don't mind him. Just sign us both in, and we'll be on our way."

"R-right," Paper nodded slowly, unable to stop watching the frantic draconequus. "Visitors Twilight Sparkle, and…"

"God of Chaos," Discord interjected without looking up, now attempting to stack all the chairs atop each other and make them dance, to no avail.

"Right," she replied wearily. "_God of Chaos."_

0-0-0-0-0

Rainbow Dash had memorized every single pattern on the ceiling.

She spent a lot of time staring at the ceiling.

She lay with her head against the soft pillow, staring up as her eyelids began to droop. She forced them back open, though. Every time she began to fall asleep, she couldn't help but fight the urge to roll against the wall, expecting to hear the clink of a chain against her ear.

Of course, it wasn't there.

It just left her with an unexpected sense of unfamiliarity. Soft pillows, soft bed, soft sheets, soft blankets.

Soft walls.

Soft tones, soft voices. Everypony here spoke to her in quiet, calm tones, each and every one of them carefully inspecting or questioning her. All so nice.

Nopony hit her, nopony threatened her, nopony prevented her from three large square meals a day. Nopony raised their voices often, nopony tormented her, nopony sexually aroused her against her will.

In short, it was the exact opposite of what she had been forced to grow used to for such a long time in that musty basement of Master.

And it was _jarring beyond belief._

She always felt on edge, always. Like she were only in a dream, like she would wake up at any moment, and there would stand Master over her, maybe to paddle her again or hold her head inside a plastic bag again until she passed out. Master was in her dreams, Master was always in her thoughts.

Master would make her feel good if she pleased him.

After the first few days, with Pinkie Pie sitting silently beside her as she was now, she had finally told Rainbow Dash his name. She insisted that it was 'Neil Klaskovsky', or something equally difficult to pronounce.

Rainbow Dash mostly ignored her, as she did everypony else. To her, he was Master.

"–and after that, maybe we'll go to the park. What do you say, Dashie?"

"I'm a good–"

"No!" Pinkamena clapped her hooves in front of Rainbow Dash, making her flinch. The flat maned pink party pony glared at her friend with a mixture of revulsion and pity, and her frown grew deeper. "No, Rainbow Dash. Please. Please, _please_, please stop saying that."

When Rainbow Dash only stared back at her, Pinkamena pressed on.

"Please, Dashi- Rainbow Dash? For me?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash complied, dipping her head a little. "I'll be a good girl. I'll obey."

Pinkamena opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut, torn. Of course she wanted her Dashie to get better; but this 'obedience' thing was out of hoof.

"No, _look _at me, Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena said seriously, tilting the pegasus's head up toward her. "Not because I _said _so. Because _you _want to get better. Okay, Dashie?"

She almost said that she only wanted to please Master, but Dash slowly shook her head. Master had taken so long to train her to want one thing and one thing only. It didn't matter what he wanted, Pinkie wanted her to be better. Shouldn't she be obeying Pinkie Pie? Pinkie wanted her to want something, but that conflicted with what Master wanted her to want.

Dash held her head in her hooves, her breathing becoming heavy again. Pinkamena knew the signs that Rainbow Dash had shown previously, of preparing to break down and cry again. She promptly threw her a hoof over her shoulder, pulling the pegasus close.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Pinkamena said softly. "We'll just drop it. Maybe another day. We'll drop it. _Okay_? Shh, shh shh shh."

And, for a split second, Rainbow Dash actually showed a modicum of her old defiance.

"Stop touching me," she growled suddenly, pushing Pinkamena away. Pinkie gave her a hurt look, but backed away at her touch. The agitated look quickly left Dash's face though, and she returned to her blank ceiling-staring routine before long.

Pinkie sat by her side for a while longer, and was just preparing to leave when the door to her room swung inward after a couple of knocks.

"Dash? Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie," Twilight nodded to her with a half-smile. "Good to see you're up and _about _again, finally."

"I _told _you," Pinkie scowled, eyeing sullen draconequus beside her. "My _name _is _Pinkamena_."

Discord gave her an odd, slightly tilted look, a mix somewhere between concern and confusion.

Pinkie pushed past them both, muttering darkly. She'd had enough of them as it were, anyway. All she really wanted was to help her Dashie recover, but it didn't seem like that would be happening much today, anyway.

"What's up with her?" Discord jabbed a thumb after her as she left, asking Twilight quietly.

She balked at him for a few seconds, and said "She _did _tell you what happened, right?"

"Pinkie… might have omitted a few things," Discord said uncomfortably as the pair entered the room, leaving the door open behind them.

In truth, Pinkie Pie hadn't spoken to him at all since 'the incident', and it was a small wonder why. After she came back through the portal dripping in blood, nopony really _wanted _to find out what had happened. It was apparent that she'd told the others, though.

Just not Discord.

He felt a little insulted.

"Discord, Pinkie Pie – Pinkamena – _whatever_. She… saw, or rather, did something, on the other side." Twilight started carefully as Discord took a seat in one of the small chairs beside the unmoving Rainbow Dash, while the unicorn remained standing. "To be frank, I'm a little surprised that she's not here in the institution wing, either."

Discord twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably, thinking. He almost didn't notice as Twilight began to leave.

"Hang on, aren't you going to visit your friend?" he gawked. The still form of Rainbow Dash didn't seem to care much about whether or not she stayed.

"Actually, I'm going to go catch up to Pinkie Pie," she nodded thoughtfully. "I think maybe some therapy sessions would do the poor mare some good. Can I trust you to behave yourself for five minutes?"

"Probably not," he answered truthfully.

Twilight rolled her eyes, taking off at a brisk pace and magically latching the door quietly behind her as she left.

Discord sat in silence for a long, long while, his tail draped over the chair next to him as he thought.

"… I'm sorry." He muttered finally. "I know you might have caught a strong case of unconsciousness right about now, but I just want to let you know that I-I never meant for any of this to happen." Discord took a deep breath, tugging his tail fitfully in between the tips of his claws.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry for everything you've been through because of me. Please, please believe me when I say that I would give anything to make things right again." he chortled a little. "You know, I even wanted to wipe your memory; I _really _tried to. I was going to, right after those… those wounds of yours were healed. Your 'benevolent' ruler put a stop to that, though.

"I didn't know this would happen. If I did, I– Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get hurt like this. Not you, _especially _not Pinkie Pie. Forget Pinkamena, I'm _still _calling her Pinkie Pie," Discord rambled, instead opting to look at his mismatched feet. "I'm sorry, Dash. I can never say it enough; I'm sorry. I'm so, _so _sorry."

Discord held his head in his hands, his voice cracked.

_"I-I… I'm so sorry."_

"… Hey."

Discord's head shot up so quickly that he heard his neck crack. Rainbow Dash was lying flat on her stomach, her back legs sashaying through the air back and forth hypnotically.

"… I don't have a case of unconsciousness. They checked for that, too," she giggled.

Discord almost grinned, but there was something… off about her titter. Something forced, almost. Mirthless.

"Well, you know," he cleared his throat swiftly and dried his eyes with the crook of his elbow. "You know doctors. I wouldn't trust one of them to know the difference between a stethoscope and a waiting chair."

Coincidentally, he'd _completely _stuffed a random supply closet with waiting chairs while Twilight wasn't looking. That was going to be fun for the janitor.

"Uh huh," Dash whispered sultrily, crawling from the bed with her forelegs and dragging herself closer to Discord. "Can't trust 'em."

"… What are you doing?" Discord asked uncomfortably, which, from his position as she crawled lasciviously toward him, was a very good question.

"Dashie has been such a good girl, waiting so long…" she moaned quietly and licked her lips slowly, placing her hooves on either side of the chair so that he was locked in position. Discord, at this point, had become very, very still. "Dashie thinks she should get a treat for being such a good little girl. Hmm, Discord?"

Discord promptly picked her up, placed her a short distance away, and crossed his arms.

"_Whoa_, hang on, here."

"Come on…!" Rainbow Dash whined, a hint of impatience in her voice. She turned and stood on her back legs, placing her forehooves on his chest. "Hurry up! Dashie hasn't been satisfied in _so long…!"_

Discord took a deep breath, thinking.

"Look, _Rainbow_," he said carefully, pushing her back gently. "You _have _to–"

"Come _on_!" she snapped, turning on the spot. It was clear from the way her wings kept twitching that she was severely frustrated. "I'm making it so _easy _for you, Discord!"

"Rainbow Dash, you _have _to stop this." He spoke sternly, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"I don't _care_!" her voice rose steadily, and she stamped a hoof against the floor. "I can't _take _this anymore! They won't let me go back to _Master_; Dashie has been a _good _girl, and I want – I _need _to cum!"

"Dash," Discord began awkwardly, only for her to cut him off again as she turned on the spot, throwing her forelegs up onto the bed.

"Come _on_!"

"_Dash_."

"Fuck me!"

"I–"

_"Fuck me!_" she screamed impatiently, dancing back and forth on her hind legs a little while she rubbed her face against the sheets. Her interspersed moans of need were released in time to the slow flap of her wings, invitingly calling him to her.

This wasn't Rainbow Dash.

She wasn't just injured, or scarred. She wasn't just battered, she was _completely broken_. A deep sense of sadness began welling up in Discord's chest, and he fought the urge to snuffle. The pain tore at his heart, and he had never quite hated himself this much for feeling a tiny sliver of lust as he was presented with such an opportunity.

He quickly shook such thoughts away.

The grief at seeing Rainbow Dash – somepony he'd claimed to be friends with – lowering and debasing herself in such a manner before him hurt. Even his little stunt of inverting her morals hadn't been quite this bad. But then again, _he _hadn't been the one to do this to her.

_Oh, yes you are_… a miniscule voice nagged at the back of his mind, taunting him.

_Hey, company! Wow, you have NO idea how boring it gets in here!_

_Wait, there's company? Why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten the streamers!_

_Will all of you shut up, I'm trying to think!_

_Oh, yeah, sorry about that._

_Forget thinking, she's spread wide open! Rail her, you old coot! Rail her hard!_

"Shut up!" Discord punched the side of his head hard. "All of you, _shut up!"_

_"Ple~ease,"_ Rainbow Dash moaned with a needing tone. "Come on, Discord. I want – I _need _– to be punished. I need to be _satisfied_. Dashie hasn't been satisfied by Master for _so long_. Dashie has been a _good _girl. Make me your little _slut_."

And, against a couple of baser impulses, Discord carefully sat down beside Rainbow Dash.

And pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey!"

"Quit struggling," Discord grumbled gruffly, hugging her close. She flailed weakly for a little bit, eventually succumbing to his grasp, panting. After a couple of minutes had passed and she'd finally calmed somewhat, he said "I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash drew her moan out, rubbing against his chest, grinning. "Don't be. I never got to _cum so much–"_

"Seriously, Rainbow, _you're freaking me out,_" Discord said, forcing her to look at him. He pulled her away slightly, but didn't release the embrace. "Look, you have to _stop _this. It's-it's not _right_."

After a couple of thoughtful moments, he added almost as an afterthought "Also, if you don't recover, I'm seriously getting turned back into a garden ornament. That's _not _going to be fun. Besides, garden ornaments are _tacky_. And not even in a good way."

Rainbow Dash looked at him, biting her lower lip. "So… even you want me to change."

"I just want you to get better," Discord said. "I even let ol' sun butt's protégé take my power away for a while, just because she didn't trust me. That, or she has control issues," he snorted.

Rainbow Dash stared at him unblinkingly, chewing her lip in thought.

"... Can you at least try to make it _look _like you're getting better?" Discord pleaded, grasping her shoulders. "I mean, really, if you don't start getting better soon, I'm going to look like a real jerk. Also, the whole 'forced obedience spell' thing. You'd be doing me a _huge _favor if you could recover, really. The scales are _not_ in my favor, here, if you get my drift."

Dash narrowed her eyes, and said "There's nothing _wrong _with me. I don't need to be _better_. I need – I_ nee~eed_ – to be _satisfied_."

When Discord didn't respond, she continued.

"I need it, Discord," she seethed quietly, a single hoof sliding between her thighs. "I _need _to be _punished_. I need to be spanked, I need to be _fucked_, I want to be told I'm a _good _little Dashie and tied up, I need to be _fucked _until I _cum rainbows!_" she shrieked vulgarly into his face, grabbing him by the neck.

"I need it, Discord!" she bellowed, causing him to cringe. "I _fucking need_ it! Just – just _help _me!" she whimpered pitifully, her hooves shaking. "P-please. Please, please, _please_."

Discord slowly, carefully removed her hooves from his throat, and hugged her again.

And if Rainbow Dash had been paying attention, she would have sworn that smoke began emitting from his ears.

"... Tell you what," he pronounced slowly, looking her in the eye. "It sounds like we've both got something that we need_. I_ need to avoid getting turned into Equestria's most handsome garden gnome, and _you _need…"

"To be punished, spanked and _fucked _until my _pussy _goes raw," she said shakily, unable to keep off the sudden manic grin.

Normally, Discord was _all for_ madness, in all its forms. However, this was a situation where it wouldn't exactly be helpful for her to lose it completely…

"Right," Discord deadpanned. "So," he said conspiratorially as he checked over his shoulder to ensure that they were indeed alone. "What do you say we make a deal, and solve _both _of our problems, hmm? I'll give you _whatever _you want; you name it, it's _yours_. And in return, you do your best to show the others that you're healthy enough to get back to 'normal' life. Eh?"

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a moment, sitting still.

"… _Deal_." She said, thrusting out her hoof, which Discord wasted no time in gladly shaking. He then discovered that it was the same damp hoof that had just been between her legs.

"… Oh, _ew_."

And thus was born a horribly, _horribly _unhealthy relationship between draconequus and pegasus.

0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

Before you say it, yes, I know; not all characters are as well presented as supported by cannon/fannon ideals. Some of that is deliberate, and some/most of it is poor writing skills on my part.

For the sake of the story, I will try to improve upon characterizations where I can.

Thank you.


	2. The Best Medicine

0-0-0-0-0

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into._

Discord dragged himself unenthusiastically to the door of Fluttershy's cottage, slumped over nearly to the ground.

What. A. _Day_.

It wasn't like Discord hadn't had bad days before. Those were bound to happen at some time or another, even to gods. Still, this day had been particularly bad. Almost as bad as the day he was first turned into a birdbath in Celestia's garden.

Still not as bad as his first day of school, though.

_Ugh_.

_Everybody _picks on the God of Chaos.

Groaning as he wearily drew open the heavy wooden door to Fluttershy's cottage, Discord began to wonder if perhaps sudden magic reduction had been the cause of his mysterious body aches.

Or maybe it had been because stupid Twilight Sparkle and her stupid chariot driver had left him behind, forcing him to walk the entire way back to his newfound temporary housing.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle.

Her flimsy shouted excuse as she left was something along the lines of 'needing some exercise', but it was a little difficult for him to hear over the sound of her laughter.

_Foul, sadistic little…!_

Discord grumbled viciously to himself, closing the door behind him a bit harder than he meant to. The slam resounded throughout the cottage, causing Fluttershy to poke her head out from the dining room.

"Oh, there you are, Discord," Fluttershy said with a small measure of relief. "See? I _told _you that you didn't have anything to worry about," she reprimanded him lightly, but did so with a smile as she poured him a cup of hot chamomile tea. "I'll bet Princess Celestia heard you out, and–"

"I'm going to get turned back into stone if Rainbow Dash doesn't get better soon," Discord said dryly as he sat across the table from her slowly, and she almost dropped the teapot.

"Oh, my goodness!" she fumbled with the hot kettle between a couple of pot holders, quickly setting it down so as to avoid spilling any. "That's _terrible_!"

"You don't know the half of it," Discord rubbed his oddly tired mismatched eyes, the steaming cup of tea so kindly placed before him suddenly unappealing. He clicked his talons at it, expecting it to transform into a cardboard flamingo leg full of chocolate milk; maybe with a few marshmallows. That was the nice thing about coordinating the powers of chaos, there was always that 'maybe', always the possibility of the unexpected.

Of course, absolutely nothing happened when he snapped his talons at the cup impatiently, which he failed to notice until the fourth time he tried it.

"I-I thought for sure that Princess Celestia would be, um…" Fluttershy stuttered for a moment, and seated herself across from him. Perhaps it was simply a trick of the dimmed light from the latest bout of drizzle and rain, but Discord looked somehow… older. More tired.

"_Lenient_?" he scoffed. "She was. But even if Rainbow Dash does actually recover properly, I still have the Sword of Twi-ocles perched perilously above my pretty neck," Discord frowned.

After a moment of thought, Fluttershy asked "You-you don't mean that she really is going to try the reformation spell again, do you?"

"Worse," Discord rubbed his aching temples. "She's apparently memorized an 'obedience spell' of some sort. And believe you me, that does _not _sound too appealing," he cracked one yellowed eye open. Fluttershy seemed to be nearly in a state of shock.

"That's-that's _horrible_!" she said in mild revulsion. "It, well… it seems so-so _extreme_, don't you think?"

"And after that, I got the _triple whammy_ of getting my soul slash essence or whatever sucked out so that Twilight could dangle it over me as further 'motivation', even though it's supposed to be Celestia's insurance that I won't try any funny business with anypony's noggins again."

Fluttershy actually stood up from the table, her tea completely untouched. Even more surprising to the tired draconequus, however, was that the pegasus actually raised her voice.

"This is _outrageous_!" Fluttershy's face flushed angrily, and she paced back and forth, her wings flittering at her sides in agitation. "That's-that's just plain wrong! That's completely unfair, to treat you like-like-_like_…!"

"Like a wanton murderer?" Discord added dryly, finally taking a sip of his tea. It wasn't too bad, coincidentally.

"This is _infuriating_!" Fluttershy stamped her hoof against the floor, and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

"… Fluttershy."

"This is a _scandal_!"

"… Fluttershy," Discord said again.

"I am so darned angry I could just _kick _something!"

"_Fluttershy_."

The heavily breathing pegasus finally stopped to look at her housemate for a moment, to see that he was sitting rather stiff and still in his seat. That image alone threw her off a little, and she could already feel the last vestiges of her anger at the injustice slipping away. Discord held his little teacup between his talons, giving her a long, sad look.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Discord shook his head.

"Okay? _Okay_-?"

He held up a single claw, and closed his eyes. After a long moment, he reopened them and said "I don't deserve anything less."

Fluttershy cringed at his statement.

After a while, she sighed and reclaimed her seat, taking a long, slow and quiet sip of her own rapidly cooling tea. She patted him softly on the paw eventually, and spoke again.

"Discord, you and I both know that you didn't mean for – I mean, those awful things happening to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash weren't intentional."

He almost said 'Oh, well, how do _you _know?' out of sheer stubbornness and gleeful instigation of conflict, but he was just too tired. Why was he so _tired_…?

"… No," he shook his head honestly after a few seconds. "I didn't."

"And you were absolutely _devastated _when you saw what terrible condition they came back in, and even _worse _when you found out what happened to Rainbow Dash."

"Yes, thank you for rubbing in my moment of weakness," he grumbled.

"That's not the point," Fluttershy said firmly. "The point is, you only wanted to help, and the unfair way–"

"It's for Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy waited for him to continue quietly, watching.

"… I-I need to help her," he said pleadingly. "Yes, it helps me in the short term; specifically, not being given another millennium-long hard on."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, coughing into his paw. "It might prevent me from punishment now, but you seem to be forgetting that I'm _immortal_. I've had a _lot _of practice gauging long term consequences, and it really isn't going to be good for Rainbow Dash further down the road if she doesn't get the help and recovery that she needs _now_."

Discord rubbed his eyes again, with what he assured himself was only struggling to stay awake. He couldn't ever remember feeling so fatigued.

"I just-" he stressed. "I don't know what to _do_, Fluttershy." The strain in his voice was evident, and he spilled his heart to her at last. His fears, his regrets, his hopes, his worries; by the time Discord was finished, Fluttershy had already started on a third pot of tea, this one with ginseng and honey in the hopes of alleviating some of his shaking.

"I've… certainly never heard of anything like what you're describing Rainbow Dash as behaving like," Fluttershy said finally after listening intently for so long without speaking that her throat had become dry, regardless of the tea.

"That's because you're young and relatively innocent," Discord chortled darkly. "And I don't even know where to _begin _with poor Pinkie Pie…"

"Pinkie…" Fluttershy began uncertainly, noting how late it had grown, but pressing on regardless. "Pinkie Pie has been seen fit to, um, well, just keep doing what she's already doing. She still shows up to work on time, she still behaves in a-a 'socially acceptable' manner," she said with some distaste.

"She doesn't _laugh _anymore, Fluttershy," Discord said drowsily. "She might not be hospitalized or 'socially unacceptable'-" he scrunched up his paw and talons to make air quotes. "-but that doesn't mean that Pinkie Pie – or, Pinkamena, apparently – is really any better off than Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy pinched the bridge of her nose between her hooves, thinking heavily upon the, quite frankly, enormous amount of emotional baggage Discord had been lugging around. Why he chose to confide in her quite so much that he wouldn't the others was a little beyond her.

Actually, that wasn't true. Fluttershy knew _exactly _why Discord trusted her.

"Look… Discord," she said sleepily. "It's getting late. I know you don't really, well, um, do mortal-y things like sleep, but us little old regular ponies really do need it, quite a lot."

Discord yawned involuntarily as she stood, stretching his aching back and listening to it give off a couple of mysterious pops.

"Yeah," Discord nodded resignedly, drooping over the table once she'd left the room. "You mortals and your crazy… craziness."

What was wrong with his _brain_?

Discord stared down at the patters on the wooden table for a while, noting that his tail had suddenly begun twitching slightly. On top of that, so had one of his eyes. He rubbed it with the knuckles on his paw for the umpteenth time, and shook his head. For a draconequus his age, maybe it was just the effects of time finally catching up to him.

Or maybe it had something to do with being _deprived of the essence of chaos on which he thrived_.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle, and her _stupid _MacGuffin ball.

Of course, he really shouldn't have been complaining. It was high time that he stepped up to the plate and claimed responsibility for his actions.

_And it stinks that actions have consequences._

_Whee! Not when you're a God of Chaos! You can get away with aaaaaanyyyyyyyyyyyythiiiiiiiiing!_

_No, you're not doing that again! Can't you focus for five seconds without losing your mind?_

_Never had a mind to begin with!_

_I agree with him, he's totally bonkers._

_Nobody asked you! You… you. Me. Myou. Youemememeou._

_Those are all funny noises! Like 'duck'! Or 'banana'!_

_Do you like mmmmmmm bananas?_

"What?"

Discord snapped his head upward, flinging a bit of drool with him as his face left the table. He immediately regretted sitting up so swiftly, as it felt like he'd just accidentally dislocated his long spine.

"I said," Fluttershy reiterated, holding a piece of toast out to him. "Would you like some sliced bananas? Yes, I _know_, Angel bunny. I'll have your breakfast in a few minutes," the pegasus sighed, but set about handing a couple of carrots to the clearly dissatisfied rabbit.

"What, toast?" Discord eyed the slightly burned piece of bread with a bit of disdain, cracking his back as he stood. Since when did he have more bone issues than Granny Smith?

"Well, you kept trying to eat the table in your sleep," Fluttershy grinned, not bothering to ask why he slept on the table in the first place. Perhaps it just came as part of being the God of Chaos, always doing something unexpected. "So I thought that maybe 'Mister Immortal-Pants' might like some food after all."

"… You're welcome," she added as an afterthought. As if she didn't already feel unappreciated enough; although she really shouldn't have, just because he didn't feel like eating something. It was certainly understandable if Discord had a lot more on his mind than thanking her for just being a good host. She turned to him with her warmest smile, with as much earnestness as she could muster.

Discord was already gone.

But then again, so was the toast.

0-0-0-0-0

Right, then.

A new day, a new… schedule for visiting Rainbow Dash, apparently.

Discord trudged along the streets of Ponyville, stalking down the sidewalk in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. Quite a few of Ponyville's residents seemed to be gawking rather awkwardly at him as he passed, although it was no wonder why. It wasn't exactly often that the God of Chaos himself wandered the streets of Ponyville.

To be honest, he was actually a little surprised that Twilight let him wander on his own. Then again, she probably decided that he couldn't get into much trouble on his own without any power. Either that, or she just decided that he wasn't worth the effort.

Hmph.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle.

Still, it wasn't just once, but _twice _now that she'd left him completely unattended, powerless or not. It just didn't seem like something she'd do if she actually considered him a threat at all-

-a thought popped into his head, and he actually felt a little guilty for it.

_Perhaps she didn't leave you alone on the concept that you weren't worth her time; maybe she's actually going a few steps further than YOU ever did. You know, as an actual 'friend', and displaying actual TRUST?_

_… Yeah, that's great. Just what else I needed, to feel like a big, dumb, jerk._

_You're welcome!_

But, _oh_, if anypony discovered what he and Rainbow Dash were conspiring to do, dear sweet _Titans _would there be hell to pay. Discord actually shuddered a little at the thought of Twilight finding out, and what would happen to his precious power. Or worse, what would happen to him if Celestia found out, and just how badly he would suffer should he be caught without his endless supply of reality-warping power to defend himself from her wrath.

He'd forgotten just how scary ol' sun-butt could be, sometimes. She was like that in the beginning, too.

The thought of being subjected to any kind of power higher than his own, regardless of how alien and bizarre such a thought to him was, somehow left him feeling even more anxious than before. Naked, almost.

"Hey, watch where you're going, moron!"

Discord stumbled blindly over a couple of cabbage baskets, almost tripping to the point of landing flat on the ground. In a show of sheer dumb luck, he managed to keep his balance long enough to plant both mismatched feet on the ground, and turned to face the yellow stallion behind his vending cart shouting at him.

"Sorry," Discord muttered, continuing along.

Wait.

Wait just a moment, no, he _wasn't _sorry.

Who was this low-grade, harebrained schmuck who thought he could get away with calling the God of Chaos a moron?

Oh, he'd show _him_, all right.

Discord grinned maliciously, snapping his talons at the unwary vendor's cabbage cart.

And nothing happened.

And he was just standing there, snapping his talons together like an utter boob.

Of course. He mentally kicked himself, turning on the spot and trudging onward to hurry up and go see Rainbow Dash, and maybe pretend like he wasn't flushing while a large number of Ponyville's residents snickered behind his back. He'd just go visit the mare, lock the door behind himself, give her what she wanted, and he'd be scot-free in no time at all and they were STILL laughing at him.

Stupid Twilight Sparkle.

Stupid puffed up Princess Celestia.

Stupid morals.

Stupid friends.

Stupid cabbages.

0-0-0-0-0

"And a good morning to you too, Miss Pinki-Pinkamena."

Paper nodded quietly to the sullen and sour looking pink pony as she passed silently, a look of bitterness and contempt glued to her face. Pinkamena was definitely not in a good mood that day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that now Rainbow Dash was speaking to her even less than before.

"Go buck yourself."

And with that, the bubblegum colored mare pushed her way out of the hospital and rehabilitation center, past a couple of elderly ponies entering directly in front of a very recognizable, very tired looking draconequus.

He did perk up a little upon seeing his favorite pink party pony. At least, momentarily.

"Hey! Good morning, Pinkie!" he beamed down at her.

"Out of my way, you pastel patched-up pinheaded _prick_."

"Okay, whoa. That was _not _very nice," Discord frowned down at her, only for her to shove her way past him and out into the morning sunlight.

_Not very nice. Absolutely brilliant observation, genius. Nice to see your millennia of intellectual stimulation and education has paid off so well. You truly are an inspiration to us all._

"Uh, hi?" Discord waved meekly at the receptionist, who groaned inwardly when she saw him.

Shift was just beginning, too.

Discord tapped his fingers together awkwardly, staring at her from across the desk.

"So…" he began slowly. "I'm, uh… kind of here to see somepony?"

"Sign here, please." She responded blandly, desperately trying not to look him in the eye. It was mainly because she would probably be reminded of the 'supply closet' incident, and burst out laughing.

Dear sweet _Celestia_, had that been funny.

Well, to her, anyway. The head supervisor of the hospital didn't seem to think it was in such good taste; especially not when it nearly crushed the very surprised janitor beneath a load of waiting chairs.

Discord nodded silently, and continued down the halls until he found the number corresponding with Rainbow Dash's room. He could have sworn he heard somebody giggling a little as he left the waiting room.

Probably just more ponies that were making fun of him for lacking magic.

Stupid ponies.

He stomped down the empty hall, his uneven feet making mismatching music as he walked. He continued down corridor after corridor, watching the tiles in front of him and only occasionally looking up. It was upon one of these occasions that he happened to look upward that he noticed something very, very important.

All of the hospital doors had locks.

All of the doors had locks; more specifically, on the outside.

"… _Ffffffffffudge_ buckets," Discord snapped his talons together habitually, running a hand over his lumpy head and scratching his antler. Well, that was just great. It looked like he wouldn't even have the luxury of locking the door behind him when Rainbow Dash would doubtlessly insist that he do the dirty deed.

And he was going to be completely and utterly screwed should even a single thing go wrong.

_Great. Now the great and powerful Tr-I mean, God of Chaos wishes things could be a little more orderly. Ironic, don't you think?_

_Hey, yeah! That is awfully ironic! Ha!_

_Do you just provide useless commentary whenever you feel like it?_

_You tell 'im, Discord! That jerk is intolerable!_

_Whee! I have pants made out of pancakes!_

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU – ALL OF YOU, _SHUT UP!"_

"Are you lost?"

Discord whirled on the spot, his patchwork heart pounding in his throat. Apparently, he wasn't completely alone after all. He felt a slight twinge of annoyance that somepony else had seen him during one of his 'crazier' fits, before almost immediately berating himself for feeling self-conscious.

The chocolate colored pony before him wore the trademark symbol of a white coat, meaning that he must be an important doctor in the hospital. Doctors were prone to stereotypes, after all. You couldn't trust any of them.

Discord had decided as much after the first few dozen told him that he was completely out of his mind, and he had turned them all into tennis rackets.

Except for Eleven-y. Eleven-y was a swell umbrella during the reign of chaos.

"Sir?"

Discord snapped his head downward toward the chocolate colored pony with a short yellow mane, and shook his head. Losing himself in memory, aching bones, forgetting things; yeesh, he really _was _getting old.

"_Just _the mare I was looking for!" Discord threw his arms out to his sides ecstatically, giving his best winning smile.

"Stallion," the doctor replied with a deadpan.

"Whatever!" Discord threw an arm around the evidently uncomfortable pony's neck, noting the skull and bones Cutie Mark. Now, _that _wasn't exactly a reassuring sign for a doctor.

"Say," Discord said conversationally. "Doc. I was wondering if you could give me a helping hoof, here."

"… What."

"I need your help. Duh," Discord slapped his own forehead, standing up straight. "I don't know how much clearer I can make it."

"Aren't you the one that stuffed the supply closet full of chairs and almost killed one of our janitors?"

It took absolutely everything Discord had not to laugh.

"Er… n-n-nn_nnno_?" he tapped his talons together nervously.

The doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What do you _want_, Discord."

Discord promptly placed a talon on his own chest, as if offended.

"Why, how insulting! You... you _speciest!_ As if I were that nasty yet irascibly handsome and roughish character, Discord! Just because _one _draconequus –"

"You signed in on the sheet as_ God of Chaos."_

Discord almost deflated on the spot.

"You caught me," he drooped. "What do you want."

The doctor took a deep breath, desperately trying not to give in to the madness Discord inherently brought about, even without his powers.

"_You _asked _me _for _my _help."

"Wow, you are _such _a smart doctor!" Discord snapped his talons together, grinning at him. "No wonder they put you in charge of all of these patients, these –"

"I'm an orthopedist," he deadpanned with a level glare to match Twilight Sparkle's.

"And a wonderful orthodontist you are!" Discord slapped him heartily on the back.

"Orthopedist."

_"Whatever!"_

Egg White pinched the bridge of his nose behind his glasses, giving Discord an odd sense of déjà vu.

"LOOK." He said eventually through clenched teeth. "If I just give you what you want, can I _please _be left in peace?"

_We have so much in common._

"Sure!" Discord nodded cheerfully. "You see that room, right over there?" he pointed to Rainbow Dash's closed door, carefully picking it out.

"No," the chocolate colored pony said dryly enough to make Discord thirsty just from hearing him. "I am _literally _the _only _blind orthopedist in the _entire _facility."

_A smartass after my own soul. *Sniff.* I think I love him._

"And I'm _certain _that you're accommodated for your disability!" Discord said far too cheerily, slapping the agitated pony on the back once again. "What do you say you just pop on over and lock that door behind me, and put up a little 'do not disturb' sign. Nopony in or out, no matter what you might hear. Hmm?"

In all fairness, Egg White stared at Discord as if he were completely out of his mind.

Which, coincidentally, he probably was.

"… Are you _stupid _or something?"

"Listen, pal," Discord tried his best to be charming. "I have been _personally _hoof-picked by Princess Celestia herself to see to the well-being of Miss Rainbow Dash. Didn't you see me coming in with stup- I mean, Twilight Sparkle? I'm not the _only _one on that little sign-in sheet of yours, buster!"

And upon his hesitation, Discord knew that he had him.

_Yes! So glad I was rolled with an eighteen charisma._

"And it's only for a set amount of time during her scheduled 'unorthodox recovery techniques', anyway," Discord rolled his wrist drolly. It was technically the truth. "Plus, the faster I'm out of your mane –"

"Oh, for _crying out loud!_" Egg White facehoofed, groaning. "_Fine_! What kind of time limits are we talking here? Our patients need _constant _care!"

_Such a responsible orthodontist._

Discord placed a talon on his chin, thinking.

It brought back some old, very vivid memories.

How long had it taken ol' sun butt…?

Egg White watched as Discord's mismatched pupils immediately narrowed to pinpricks, a look of abject horror etched onto his face. He shook his head quickly, and said "Uh… an hour?"

Which seemed _far _longer than any doctor in their right mind would _ever_-

"Yeah, fine. Whatever."

_Such an irresponsible orthodontist._

"Yes! Score one for Discord!"

"Sorry, what?"

Discord's jaw slammed shut immediately.

"I said, uh… r-responsible… smarta- ortho… I_ love_ you."

Both the draconequus and pony stood staring at each other for a long, uncomfortable minute.

"… I don't get paid enough for this," Egg White grumbled, holding the door ajar for him.

"Whee!" Discord clapped his talon and paw together excitedly, immediately returning to his somber expression when he remembered just what he was there to do. He coughed inconspicuously into his paw, nodding politely as he ever so slowly closed the slightly creaky door, eyes never leaving the highly suspicious orthopedist.

To throw him off a little, Discord held up his paw beside his face just before the door closed, whispering_ "Call me!"_

_Click_.

Egg White let out a long, low sigh as the door clicked shut in his face.

"Mom always told me I should have been a dentist."

0-0-0-0-0

Discord exhaled warily as the door was locked firmly behind him, and he was resigned to his fate.

It immediately occurred to him that the probably should have checked to ensure that he and Rainbow Dash were the only ones in the room when he fulfilled his end of their bargain.

Or, rather, ensured that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Which he was.

"_Fffffffffudge_ buckets," Discord facepalmed, his paw sliding downward as defeat crashed down upon him. He sat heavily on the bright blue bedsheets, his head in his incompatible hands as he groaned in misery.

_You had one job, Discord! One job!_

_Well, great going, dork! Brilliant planning! Master of thinking in the long term!_

_Hey, quit picking on the poor draconequus! He made an honest mistake._

_Yeah, an honest mistake that's going to leave us all trapped together in stone for all eternity!_

_Nuh-uh! There's the obedience spell, too!_

_Wait, crap, I forgot about that!_

_Forgot about what?_

_Has anybody seen my pants? Made of pancakes, guys. Can't miss 'em._

"Shut up," Discord thumped the side of his head dejectedly. "All of you. Shut up."

The click of the door opening made him jump. It began to swing open slowly, the creak of the door clawing into the room. Oh, he was so going to get turned back into a statue.

_Quick quick quick quick quick!_

Discord's eyes flashed around the room nervously, and he desperately wished he had at least some power again. Aside from the chair on the opposite side of the bed, closest to the wall, where else was he supposed to hide? Under the bed?

Rainbow Dash slowly sidled back into her room, the door closing with a snap behind her. Discord heard the swish of her hospital gown as she slowly shuffled across the floor, and clambered back up onto the bed awkwardly, oddly taking much longer than he'd have expected her to.

On the bright side, his chances of being turned to stone just significantly decreased, and he could pull his heart out of his throat.

On the brighter side, this was a golden opportune moment to surprise Rainbow Dash.

He almost laughed out loud at the thought, quietly shifting into position to slip around the opposite side, scaring the living daylights out of her. For some reason, she still seemed to be moving around above him and seemed to be out of breath, so he took his chance while she was making noise to slip up on the other side of the bed undetected.

"Busy there, Dashie?"

Discord _immediately _regretted his decision, for multiple reasons. Firstly, it was a _terrible _idea to surprise any such recent victim of horrible abuse like Rainbow Dash in such a manner. He was lucky he didn't get his _head _kicked off.

Secondly, Rainbow Dash just _might _have kicked his head off; that is, were she not too preoccupied lying flat on her back with her hind legs dangling over her, panting as she tried to tug a plastic spoon from inside of her.

Discord's eyes widened significantly at the sight, for blatant reasons. Rainbow Dash, obviously more surprised than he was, gasped in shock as she fell forward, struggling to regain balance.

The spoon promptly vanished.

Discord breathed in sharply at what he had just witnessed, the noise of which was swiftly drowned out by Dash's yelp.

Her face flushed, she kicked her legs, trying to sit up properly and inconspicuously pull out her latest installation.

"Y-you s-s-scared me!" Rainbow Dash's voice shook, and it was clear that she was in pain.

"Are, uh…" Discord found himself staring at the disgruntled mare, who hissed when she tried to move. "Are you… _okay _there, Dashie?"

And such led to a very awkward, silent moment.

"… God_dammit,_ Discord," Rainbow Dash seethed, rubbing between her legs sorely. "Does it _look _like I'm okay?"

"Actually," he observed astutely, sitting upright in the chair beside her. "It looks like you've got a plastic spoon stuck up your cooch."

Rainbow Dash's face flushed, and she turned her head away.

He tapped his fingers together nervously as she tried in vain to remove the spoon, occasionally grunting from the struggling she was forced through with her hooves.

"This is _your _fault," Dash narrowed her eyes, and didn't look up. "I kept waiting, and waiting… Dashie was such a good girl."

"So you tried to relieve yourself with a _spoon_?" Discord asked in disbelief. "Look, sorry, I know you're kind of in a pickle –"

"Tried that, too," she whined, pawing uselessly at her slot as the spoon accidentally went deeper.

" – but I _really _cannot believe… well, actually, I've seen weirder," Discord admitted. "Did you know that a hyrdra's tongue-"

_"Please!"_

He paused momentarily, his thoughts heavy as Rainbow Dash turned herself toward him and quaveringly spread her legs.

"I-I can't get it out by myself," her voice shook a little, and she stared down between her legs.

"… This is _really _happening, isn't it," Discord sighed wearily as the full weight of the situation collapsed down on him at last.

"Real, dream, _whatever_!" Dash moaned. "Please, just… just help me get this out!"

"Because _now _you're realizing the consequences of your actions?" Discord replied dryly, but carefully pried her legs apart further as he did so. "Oh, the _irony_."

Dash wriggled as he spread her with his talons, the vibrantly pink flesh parting moistly at his careful touch. Rainbow Dash took in breath sharply, and her breathing came faster and heavier.

Discord rolled his eyes, tail twitching in mild annoyance. _Youngsters_. Always quick on the draw.

"So.." Discord asked conversationally as he pried her a little further, the tip of the spoon finally appearing. "… Come here often?"

"That's – _ah!_ – that's not v-very funny," she panted, gripping the sheets with her hooves.

"I mean, really," Discord grumbled in a dissatisfactory manner. Every time he seemed to get close, the spoon was pushed a little deeper, forcing him to try spreading her open with his free paw while carefully sliding in another finger to better grasp with. "What else did you _expect _me to say when I'm between your legs, my face this close to your baby launcher?"

"Hang-hang on, what?" Dash actually craned her neck to look at him, and for some reason, Discord felt a tiny sliver of satisfaction that her face was so red. "You mean, m-my pussy?"

"Well, if you want to be _crass _about it," he tutted. "Picking up that sort of language. Hold still, I almost had it that time."

He grasped for the tip of the spoon with his talons, feeling her wrap tightly around him. She hissed sharply as he finally grabbed the tip, and ever so slowly began to retract so as not to lose it.

"That's – ah, yeah – _tha~t's_ it," Rainbow Dash moaned softly, one of her legs slowly beginning to draw upwards.

"I should have been a dentist," Discord groused quietly, but continued pulling inch by inch. "You know, I didn't really expect the first time I get any in the past thousand years or so to wind up like this," he said as he finished pulling out the sticky and wet spoon, leaving Rainbow Dash winded. "Plus, I am so, _so _older than you. I'm pretty certain that the age difference alone is going to cause some rumors, if you know what I'm saying."

He dusted his hands together uselessly, his rambling doing nothing but distracting himself. "I mean, really; no first date, or anything? Take me out to dinner first, or _something._"

Rainbow Dash blinked at him, and slowly lowered her head back down onto the bed.

"… I'm still not _satisfied_, Discord," she whimpered pleadingly, sluggishly tugging her own legs back apart.

"… You'd better not tell me there's a _fork _in there, too," Discord quipped.

And, to his immense surprise, Rainbow Dash did something that neither of them expected.

She giggled.

It wasn't the high, joyless and empty laugh that he had heard before; it sounded more profound, fuller. Genuine.

She tilted her head slightly, staring at the draconequus.

"… You know," she said slowly, twirling her hoof across her stomach seductively. "You _did _promise me whatever I asked for…"

"On the condition that you displayed progress, yes," Discord said expressionlessly.

"And right now, Dashie wants to be told that she's a good girl. I need to be satisfied, Discord."

"But-"

_"Ple~ease?"_

She gave him a sultry smile and spread herself a little further, rubbing her clit gently with the side of her hoof. "Come on. I hate waiting."

Discord exhaled heavily through his nostrils. "I don't get paid enough for this."

_If it helped her in the long run._

No longer delaying, Discord leaned his head forward, until his hot breath was billowing directly onto Rainbow Dash's slit. She shivered with anticipation, her wings rustling in irritation against the sheets beneath her.

Not making her wait any longer, Discord silently stuck out a tiny portion of his serpentine tongue-

-and plunged straight into her.

Rainbow Dash gasped with pleasure as his tongue slid around her sweet entrance, and he could have sworn he tasted a hint of chocolate milk.

That's where she'd gotten the spoon.

She'd been in the facility's cafeteria.

Making herself chocolate milk.

And for a split second, Discord froze, wondering if maybe, just maybe, she had planned this.

Oh, she was a _devious _one.

Discord chuckled, sending ripples down his tongue as her hips slowly rose up to meet him. Dash moaned as she bucked a little beneath him, and he carefully gripped her cheeks with in his palms for better support.

"Eathy thewe," he began to say.

"Ah! D-Disco-_ooh!_ You sh-shouldn't talk with your m-mouth full," Rainbow Dash gasped out a short giggle as he flicked the tip of his tongue upward, the forked end rubbing swiftly against her. She stifled a loud squeal with her pillow, biting into it.

_Everybody's a comedian._

And it was then that Discord finally realized it, although he'd have preferred that it have been in pretty much _any _other situation that it occurred to him.

Rainbow Dash was cracking jokes.

She was giggling.

She was _smiling_.

She was also _moaning and writhing beneath me and WHOOOO-HOOOO I'VE STILL GOT IT, BABY!_

Discord lurched forward with a newfound fervor, swirling his long tongue deeper and deeper inside as she clamped around him. Dash bit back a satisfied shriek as his tongue flickered especially deep, curving around in places she certainly wouldn't have been able to reach.

Dash reached out and gently grabbed his head with her hooves, panting heavily by this point.

"Ahhh-_haaaaaaaaa_. Yeah, yes, _yes_. Come on, so _close_…!"

_I still might demand compensation,_ Discord thought dryly, knowing full well that he wouldn't as he used his upper teeth to nibble lightly at her button, arousing her further. Dash whimpered and increased the pressure on the sides of his head, to which his silent reply was to quickly slither his tongue to its fullest extent before retracting it completely.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Rainbow Dash was unable to hold back her scream any longer, bucking hard against his face. _"Ah-ah! _S-so close! Please, Master!"

It was at this point that Discord promptly stopped, pulling away from her sharply before leaning over her, his face inches from her own. Dash could smell her own juices on his lips, and she flushed even more deeply.

"No."

One single word, and Discord jabbed his talon at her.

"W-what?" she blinked.

"No," Discord reiterated, staring directly into her eyes as he momentarily wished that he still commanded the powers of chaos. It could have made this so much shorter. "_No_," he said again. "No Master. Normally, 'Master' sounds pretty good to me, but for now, let's try '_Discord_'. Hmm?"

Her chest fell rapidly, and she glared at him angrily. She was so close, finally so close…!

"But-but I need –"

"I _get _that you have needs," Discord breathed, placing one paw aside her head. "What you do _not _need is any kind of _Master_."

"But-"

"You are a strong, independent blue mare who don't need no Master!" Discord snapped, furrowing his misshapen brows.

Rainbow Dash seemed torn; between her compulsion toward her 'Master', or finally reaching climax for the first time in far too long.

And for a split second, she wondered if that had been deliberate.

… Oh, he was a _devious _one.

"It's not a hard choice, Dashie," Discord said surprisingly tenderly, cupping her chin in his paw softly. "But trust me – as one who's seen firsthand what happens to good ponies like you who can't fight it off, and fall into the dark."

His face grew forlorn for a moment, and he had a distant, faraway look in his eye.

"And just imagine what your _friends _are going through right now, worried out of their wits about whether or not you're ever going to be _okay _again."

And from the look on her face, he knew that he had finally latched on to something. She wasn't all gone, she wasn't completely broken; there still remained that sturdy, eternal shard of Rainbow Dash, the Rainbow Dash she used to be.

"You know you care about _them _more than you do getting a little relief, and _so _much more than you do about some _fake loyalty_ to a_ fake Master."_

He _did _have a point in that; what kind of mare _was _she, that actually thought that she _needed _a Master? She wasn't some airheaded slave; she wasn't somebody's sex toy!

"Come on!" Discord said more loudly, now that he could almost see the spark flaring in her eyes. "Who are you, really? Where do your _loyalties _really lie? To your _friends_, who _literally _tore apart reality just to make sure you were all right? Are you _Dashie_" he said condescendingly. "Or are you _Rainbow Dash?"_

She muttered something, but he couldn't quite hear it. He cupped his floppy ear with one talon, awaiting her flushed response. "Sorry, come again?"

"I said, I am – Rainbow – mother –_ bucking _– Dash!" she bellowed up at him, and for once, Discord was actually glad to have someone shouting in his face.

_"There's_ a good girl."

He didn't even see the punch coming.

Rainbow Dash socked him hard in the eye, knocking him clean to the floor. She stood over him panting heavily, a look of triumph planted onto her face as she crowed in victory at last.

"YEAH!" Dash reared up, flapping her wings and tossing herself into the air before landing gracefully. "Who's the good girl _now, BITCH?"_

"… Was it something I said?" he rubbed the side of his aching face, unable to keep off the hurt expression.

They stayed in awkward silence for nearly half a minute, with Rainbow Dash uncomfortably rubbing her foreleg.

"Sorry," she muttered finally, hanging her head. "I-I didn't mean –"

"Have I ever mentioned that you hit like a _total _girl?" Discord said offhandedly, rubbing his sore cheek. His grin belied that he was deliberately taunting her.

Rainbow Dash chuckled quietly, opting instead to sit beside him.

"No, Dashie – I mean_, I_ – I mean, you didn't deserve that," she said apologetically, shuffling her wings.

"_Pfffft_," Discord waved her off nonchalantly. "You think that's the worst I've been hit with in the last couple of days?"

"Yeah, like anypony can hit harder than me," Dash bragged, making something unexpected swell in Discord's chest for a moment.

"It's less about being physically hit with a hoof like coiled steel and more like being forced into obedience," he said thoughtfully.

Rainbow Dash snorted coldly. "And you know all about being forced into obedience, do you?"

"… Yes," he finally said, a tormented tone to his voice as he looked at her. "_Yes_, I do."

The sadness in his face was evident, and he looked away from her.

"… How?"

"It was a long time ago." He responded quietly. Discord's eyes had gained that faraway look again, and when he turned his head back toward her, he spoke with nothing but the utmost contempt.

"Princess _Celestia_," he spat venomously. "Wasn't always the benevolent ruler of Equestria, you know. There were others, who wanted everything for themselves. After you spend a while locked away for a long, long time, after everything you've ever known is ripped away from you…" Discord twiddled with his thumbs.

"… You go a little crazy, after a while," Rainbow Dash finished softly, patting him understandingly on the shoulder.

"Heh. Yeah, that's one way to put it," he rolled his neck, hugging the pegasus again. She nuzzled warmly against his chest, and hugged him back.

"Are you… okay, Discord?" she asked concernedly.

He snorted. "And here I thought that_ I_ was supposed to be comforting _you_."

Rainbow Dash gave a small grin, but it faded before too long. "Do you-you want to… talk about it?"

"No," he replied truthfully. "Do you?"

"No." she shook her head quickly. She had to get such thoughts out of her head.

"Guess we're at a crossroads for the day," Discord patted her atop the head. "And I guess that concludes therapy session number one."

He really should have been prepared for the second sucker punch.

_"AH-HO-HO-OH-WAHO, my nose!"_

"Sorry!"

"_What_?" Discord clutched at his sore nose miserably. "What did I say _this _time? If you're going to be treating all your friends like this, then I do _not _want to be one of 'em," his voice was muffled through his paw, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"F-friends?" Dash pronounced slowly. "You-you're my friend?"

"Of _course _I'm your friend!" he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Do you _really _think I would have gone through all of _this _if I weren't?"

Rainbow Dash opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

After a while of silence between them, she turned to him and cleared her throat with some difficulty.

"I… thank you."

"Eh?"

"I wanted to say thank you, Discord." Dash bowed her head.

"… For what?" he asked in genuine confusion.

_"Thank you for being a friend."_

He gawked at her, before realizing that his mouth was hanging open.

For a moment, he debated telling her about sacrificing his power to Twilight. But what good would it be to her? Those had only been obstacles. In the end, Discord went to extreme lengths; not only because he felt a measure of responsibility for what happened to Dash, but because she was his friend.

It had taken him a while to realize the simple fact, but he easily imagined Fluttershy being in her position instead. His only regret was that it had taken him so _long _to realize just how much _having a friend_ meant to him.

"… Hey. Dash," Discord said lowly, coughing into the crook of his elbow. "I don't know about you, but… I'm really tired."

"Me too."

"We still need to get off of the floor, eventually."

"I still need to be satisfied, eventually," she said playfully, resting her head on his chest.

"I keep my word," he gave a small smile. "You name it, it's yours."

"… Can I be your favorite pony for a while?"

"You know…" Discord admitted ultimately. "I-I think nopony should tell Pinkie Pie that I don't really play favorites."

"… Heh."

"Hee hee ha."

"Ha ha ha!"

And as they held each other close, Rainbow Dash wasn't sure which of them was crying harder.

0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I've gotten some really mixed feedback on this, so I'm just going to make my statement clear.

Throughout the previous (and current) story, Rainbow Dash has suffered.

Like, a LOT.

(Understatement of the century.)

And honestly, if there were anyone else to possibly relate to Rainbow Dash's position, it would be Discord. True, the entirety of the Mane Six have had their own little brushes with insanity from time to time; most notably Pinkie Pie, who has shown some SERIOUS psychological disorders hinging on both social acceptance and the reliance of her friends. However, after a lot of time mulling it over, I believe that it would be Discord that could most closely understand Rainbow Dash's particular plight.

At the same time, it still isn't something that can be healed over the course of a single day; regardless of the amount of progress one might make. If anyone were to comprehend the long and arduous road to recovery, those best suited to Rainbow Dash would either be one of the princesses or a large number of highly qualified professionals. And even then, there were still the issues of guilt that Discord was found to be wracked with, resulting in his ultimate plea to personally oversee the well-being of Rainbow Dash...

Even if it cost him his immortality and very soul in the end.

All right, all right. I'm done ranting.


	3. Chaos 8ternal

0-0-0-0-0

"Good _morning_, Miss Pinkamena."

"It's about _time _you got it right," Pinkamena said sourly to the recovery wing's receptionist, who bit back a retort. Paper Pusher took a deep breath through her nostrils, forcing a little smile.

"Here to see your friend?" she beamed at the dour mare, and Pinkamena's eyes narrowed dully.

"Is it any of your _business_?" Pinkamena snapped, scribbling her name onto the clipboard and throwing the pen back onto the desk.

Paper _really _needed to ask for a raise.

Pinkamena pushed a lock of her flat and oddly grey-tinted mane from her face, scowling as she slowly trudged down the hall. The morning sunlight pouring in through the windows just seemed too happy. It wasn't doing anything for her mood.

Pinkamena knew the routine; the same as every day. She would come in to visit a silent Rainbow Dash, who would either lay there staring up at the ceiling the entire time or blankly recount her need for 'Master' again. And again. And again.

But they called _Pinkie _crazy.

Pinkamena's frown deepened as she turned another corner. She _knew _that they all called her crazy behind her back. They were _probably _mocking her right now, calling her names and _laughing _at her.

What right did _any _of them have, _ridiculing _her? After what she'd been through; after what she had to do for her poor, poor Dashie…?

She shook her head slowly, vacating her face of expression as she approached Rainbow Dash's familiar wooden door. She didn't need to be carrying in that kind of anger and hate to her friend, who was supposed to be recuperating.

But Pinkamena didn't harbor much hope any more.

Rainbow Dash never got better. She would just lie there the whole time, and Pinkie would sullenly drag herself home again to ponder whether or not life was really still worth living at all, and start another wretched day anew.

Pinkamena knocked once, and nudged the door open morosely with her hoof, silently entering the room.

At which point, Pinkamena received a very, very pleasant surprise.

"Hiya, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkamena's mouth hanged open for a moment, and she took in the sight to let it truly sink in.

Rainbow Dash sat up with her back propped against a few pillows, the blanket tucked up to her thighs as her forehooves were folded neatly in her lap, tapping against each other impatiently. More eye catching, though, wasn't just the fact that she was actually sitting up; Rainbow Dash had the biggest, _goofiest _looking grin Pinkie had seen anypony wear since… well, _herself_.

The morning sunlight drifted in warmly through the opened window, the curtains billowing friendlily as if to complete the picture.

"… Dashie?"

"You're normally here a little earlier, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash forced a smile, the flabbergasted mare suddenly noticing that her mouth was still hanging open. "Making Dashie – I mean, making _me _wait so long, I was wondering if you'd show up at_-oof!"_

Pinkamena threw her hooves around Dash's neck, and she could have sworn that she saw the pink party pony's mane begin to inflate a little. It had almost regained a little of its previous bounce and spring to it, a couple of frizzles rising here and there.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie squealed, a miniscule grin beginning to appear on her own face. There was just something… off about Dash's smile, it seemed a little too unnatural. Regardless, Pinkamena hugged her again. "I-I just – wow! Look at _you_! I mean, sitting up, and-and, and talking, and-"

"Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash strained without much effort, but smiled a little wheezily. "You're asphyxiating me."

"Say what now?"

"I can't _breathe_, Pinkie."

"Right, right," Pinkamena pulled away slowly, her somber expression returning all too soon to her face. "Sorry, Dashie."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Rainbow Dash replied gruffly, clearing her throat. She shortly returned to tapping her hooves together edgily, the plastic smile still plastered to her face.

It made Pinkie Pie a little uneasy, but she shrugged off the feeling as a hint of relief trickled into her. Rainbow Dash was smiling. Now if only she'd get up and fly again…

"I can't believe – I mean, what's up with your… well, _this_?" Pinkamena waved her hooves haphazardly, her curiosity getting the best of her. "The other day, you were all like '_blargh_', and now you're all like 'Hiya, Pinkie!' and I'm all '_whaaaaaaaaaaat_?' and that is _way _–"

"Oh, you know," Rainbow Dash lied nonchalantly, cutting her off. "I'm just feeling a little more like myself, is all."

Pinkie could tell that she wasn't being completely truthful, but decided not to press the matter for fear of worsening her condition. All that really mattered was that Rainbow Dash – her friend, her Dashie – was better again. That somehow, she was going to be okay.

It was almost like a spark began to burn in her chest, brightening her from within and scaring away the shadowy fears.

"Ooh, this is _great_!" Pinkamena hugged Dash again, nuzzling against her shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Rares and AJ that you're finally up again; before you know it, you'll be flying again in no time, and you can show me around the Rainbow Factory, and we can throw a 'Glad You're Back Dashie' party that –"

"Uh, actually," Dash edged away from her touch a little, and rubbed one of her wings uncomfortably. "If-if it's all the same to you, I-I still don't wanna _fly_, really."

Pinkie Pie stared at her for a full beat before she remembered it.

"Right, right," she pronounced slowly. "Wing."

"I mean," Rainbow Dash said quickly. "It – I mean, I know it _looks _fine, but-bu it feels... I mean, whenever I _try_, it just…"

She held her hooves before her agitatedly, gripping at the tip of her wing in them.

"… Dashie," Pinkamena said softly. "Your wing isn't _broken _anymore. Discord _fixed _it for you when we came back. I don't know why it's so hard for you to just get _over _that."

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend then; she stared at her long, and she stared at her and hard. Dash didn't show a smidgen of emotion, her face as blank as the walls around her.

"… You know, Pinkie… I think I just want to go back to sleep, now."

The mare gave her a wavering, pained expression, and tugged at the ends of her flat mane in her hooves.

"… My name is Pinkamena."

"Sure, Pinkie." Dash said expressionlessly, rolling over and turning her back to her. "It's not you… really," Rainbow Dash said without turning to face her, her voice slightly muffled. "I just really want to get some more sleep now."

"… Okay, Dashie."

Pinkamena hung her head, sitting miserably on the edge of the bed beside her for a while. Why was it so difficult for Rainbow Dash – or anypony, for that matter – to get better? Didn't anypony care about how _she _felt? Pinkamena took in a deep quivering breath, and stood to leave. She shook her head as she did so, her thoughts heavy.

Of _course_, nopony asked how she felt because it didn't _matter _how she felt. The only thing that mattered was that her Dashie was getting better. Even if it didn't really seem like it very much, her Dashie was getting better. And Pinkamena would be there for her, just like every day, and sooner or later she would see –

Pinkamena bumped directly into the draconequus as he entered, knocking the breath out of him.

"Oh! Uh… h-_hello_, Pinkie Pie," Discord shuffled uncomfortably out of her way, and she stared up at the saddlebag-toting draconequus. "You're… still _here_, I see."

"She was just a little late!" Rainbow Dash perked up _immediately _upon his arrival, dropping all pretense of sleeping. Pinkamena rapidly grew suspicious, slowly looking back and forth between Discord and her dear friend, who had apparently just been feigning drowsiness.

A couple of stray thoughts pried at the edges of her thoughts, but Pinkamena dared not think of them.

Such things were silly.

And Pinkamena Diane Pie was a serious, serious pony.

There was a tense, awkward silence hanging in the air, which Pinkamena was the first to break as odd looks were shared all around.

"Yeah," Pinkamena said slowly, mistrustful expression plain on her features as she slowly exited the room. "Just a little late. You know _busy ol'me."_

The sound of the door latching quietly behind her as she began her trek toward the hospital's entrance once more left a foul taste in her mouth.

0-0-0-0-0

"Well?" Rainbow Dash asked breathlessly as Discord quietly closed the door behind him, rearranging Fluttershy's borrowed saddlebag on his shoulder. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, yes," Discord waved her off with a small sigh, his shoulders slumping heavily as he slid the saddlebag down his arm and letting it flop onto the chair beside Rainbow Dash's bed. "It just took me a little longer than I thought it would."

"Why?" Dash tilted her head curiously. "Since when did you stop doing that whole 'now you see me, now you don't' teleport-y thing?"

Discord paused momentarily, and considered telling her the truth. He shook the urge off internally, thinking. It would only complicate matters further, and right now, all that was important to him was Rainbow Dash's recovery.

"Oh, you know," Discord rubbed his aching lower back, sitting heavily beside her as he released an unsteady breath of air. "Twilight seems to think I need more 'exercise', or something to that effect."

Again, he wasn't _technically _lying, but it still made him feel… tainted for having been partially dishonest to her.

Rainbow Dash started to open her mouth to speak, but Discord conveniently fell into a violent coughing fit, hacking and wheezing into the crook of his elbow as he strained for breath.

"Discord…?" Rainbow Dash tugged at her sheets fitfully. "A-are you… okay there?"

"Peachy," he gasped, shaking his head violently. He cleared his throat once more, forcing all expression from his face. "I _told _the doctors that I was allergic to exercise."

Rainbow Dash giggled, covering her mouth with one of her hooves and instinctively causing Discord to grin. Perhaps it was just something about the way her slightly scratchy voice sounded when she laughed, or maybe it was just the ambient tension; either way, Discord never really expected to cherish that sound quite so much.

"Maybe sitting around in a rock for a thousand years wasn't so great for your physique," Dash teased him, earning a cock of the eyebrow.

"Hey, I've got _great _physique."

"So, you're telling me that it's just _old age_ kicking your flank," Rainbow Dash snorted.

"Gee, you sure know how to make a god feel a thousand years sprier."

It was true, though; he _did _feel old. His muscles ached, his chest always hurt, and he was always so _tired_.

Perhaps letting Twilight Sparkle deprive him of his power wasn't such a great idea after all.

He shook the thoughts from his head, noticing the impatient drumming of the pegasus's hooves across her lap.

"… Well?" she pried restlessly. "Did you bring it? Did you?"

"Oh, hold your horses," Discord grumbled, reaching jadedly toward the bag. "I've got it, I've got it. I already said, it just took me a while. You whipper snappers could learn some patience, you know."

"Now you really _do _sound old," Rainbow Dash frowned, but perked up again rather quickly when he revealed what he'd brought along in Fluttershy's borrowed saddlebag. Precisely what she'd requested him to.

Rope.

"_Yes_!" Dash squealed and clapped her hooves together excitedly, her wings rustling behind her in anticipation. She scrambled from beneath the sheet, dancing back and forth anxiously and eliciting a couple of squeaks from the bed.

"Now, _hold on_ just a moment," Discord held up a single talon, quietly relishing the mildly confused and agitated expression on her face.

"_Everypony _makes me wait!" Dash stamped her hoof against the mattress, resulting in a slightly less than effective creak. "Come on, ya' old coot; enough foreplay already!"

"Dash –"

"Tie me up already!"

"_Dash _–"

"Hurry up and _fuck me!"_

_"Rainbow Dash,"_ Discord reiterated patiently, dangling the length of sturdy rope before her.

Rainbow Dash paused for a moment, and held her breath, even though her every fiber was screaming at him to pick up the pace. Couldn't he see that she had waited long enough?

"Still waiting to be satisfied," Dash sat down grumpily, her nostrils flaring a little.

_… That is ADORABLE._

"Right," Discord nodded. "You don't have to wait much longer; I promise. Just let me get a word in edgewise, and I'll have you wrapped up tighter than a Hearth's Warming Eve gift." He took a deep breath, measuring how to best communicate his thoughts without giving too much away. He'd already laid a foundation; but she still needed a hoofhold, something to build with. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Now," he held the rope up before her, looping it. "I want you to tell me what you see."

"Rope. Duh," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

_The one time in a thousand years that I try to actually be serious, and suddenly, everybody's a smartass._

_Le gasp! Discord, trying to be serious? Oh, woe is me, the world is ending!_

_Oh, not you, too!_

_Of course him too, he was already a smartass._

_Nobody ASKED you!_

_Who, me?_

_No, not you, him! I mean, you! I mean, me!_

_Check out my waffle-hat, guys! Ain't it grand?_

Discord pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath. As he rubbed his temples, Dash almost could have sworn he heard him talking to himself, but she must have just imagined it.

"Right," he said eventually. "It's rope. What else is it?" Discord asked, giving the length of rope a little shake.

"… Is this your way of subtly trying to tell me that you're limp?" Rainbow Dash asked slowly, tilting her head yet again.

"_No_," Discord gritted his teeth. "You _get _that it's rope._ I_ get that it's rope." He took another breath, calming himself. "But what _else _is it? You want to be tied up; what exactly does rope _associate _with?"

"Control," Rainbow Dash recited automatically, expectantly edging a little closer so that he could begin.

She was thoroughly dissatisfied when Discord simply sat there, staring at her.

"… No," he said lowly. "No, _no_."

Discord had a furrowed, pained expression, only to be replaced with an annoyed demeanor. Rainbow Dash didn't think she'd ever seen the draconequus looking so… serious.

"No," Discord stated again, shaking the rope. "That's _not _what bondage is about. It's not about who has the _power_, it is certainly not about _control_. If anything, it's about a matter of _trust_."

Rainbow Dash blinked, taking in his words.

"Now," he said finally. "And I need you to be completely, one _hundred _percent honest with me about this, because it is very, _very _important; do you trust me?"

Dash opened her mouth to insist that, of _course _she did, but clamped it shut. She thought heavily on it for a while, staring at the rope before her.

Did she _really _trust Discord, or was she just using him to achieve her own ends?

And, as the thought hit her, did that really make her any better than Master?

For a long, long time, Discord thought that she couldn't find it in herself to speak again. However, after a while, she finally spoke up.

"Yeah." Dash pulled his snaky neck lower into a tight hug. "I trust you."

"Good," he nodded with a warm smile. "Then you might have just made this _next _part a little easier on yourself to understand."

Discord held the rope up between his talons, looping it around until it resembled a large, slightly wobbly number eight.

"This is just like an '_eight_'. It will go on, for ever and ever. This," he began, pointing at it. "This is also _you_," and tapped the very top. "Right _here_, right at the top. No matter how you bend it and turn it, it's _still _the same rope. "

The draconequus slowly slid his talon down the side, and Rainbow Dash fought the sudden urge to shudder excitedly with the movement of his finger as he gently tugged the rope over her middle. It tugged her wings to her side, and her breathing caught in her chest.

"And _this_," he pointed as the rope wound to its center, crossing over itself and beginning the bottom loop. "This is where you're at in your progression, right now. Smack dab in the middle, with both sides clearly adjacent. Just because it's all one rope doesn't mean it'll hold together without the proper _knots_."

"And should you begin to relapse…" he ended dangerously, staring hard at her.

Discord pulled the rope at one end, causing the whole thing to fall slack in his talons and slip to the sheets.

"Everything you struggled for just… _falls apart."_

Rainbow Dash held his gaze for a full minute, glancing back and forth between him and the rope.

"… I think I get what you're saying," Dash nodded slowly, holding one end of the rope in her hooves.

"_Good_," he bowed his head. "Then you should know that I have _nothing _but the _utmost faith_ in you to remain loyal to your duties, and stay focused on _recovery _rather than _satisfaction_."

Dash beamed at him, gripping the rope. "Yeah, yeah. I got it; add some knots, keep it taut."

Discord stood quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you learned something today. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Before he could move any further, Rainbow Dash tugged at his tail playfully, forcing him to sit back down. She casually wrapped her forehooves around him from behind, leaning her chin over his shoulder as she held the rope between her teeth.

"You know," Dash said after she dropped the rope. "I'm _still _not satisfied."

"I got it," Discord deadpanned. "You need –"

"And I'll bet _you _aren't, either," she pulled at his cheek gently with her teeth, giggling.

"Gee, you sure know how to make an old draconequus blush."

"Blush all you _like_, ol' coot," Dash hugged him friskily. "Now, hurry up and stuff my cock pocket."

"… Okay, I have to admit. I have actually _never _heard that one."

"Well, I'm glad you learned something today," she laughed, and Discord was happy to be the one laughing with her.

0-0-0-0-0

"Good afternoon, Miss Sparkle."

"He_llo_, Paper Pusher!" Twilight beamed at the receptionist, magically levitating the visitor's clipboard to sign her name. "How are the foals?"

"I don't have children," Paper deadpanned, picking up the clipboard after Twilight had signed her name.

"Right, right," the unicorn said distractedly. "Very well." she took off down at a brisk pace down one of the labyrinthian halls, only for the receptionist to call after her.

"Er… Miss Sparkle? Isn't your friend down the _other _wing?"

"Here for a different appointment!" she called over her shoulder, trotting further down the hall and making a sharp left turn. Twilight hated that she'd been pulled away in the middle of such a high-risk experiment, but if it concerned Rainbow Dash, she supposed she could leave the mystifying powers of limitless chaos alone for a few hours to converse with a doctor or two.

"Ah, Miss Sparkle!"

She almost missed the open door, beckoned in by the chocolate colored orthopedist.

"There you are, Mister White," Twilight said politely, nodding as he ushered her inside his roomy office. It looked fairly bland, aside from a pleasantly shined mahogany desk and a pair of filing cabinets in the corner. It seemed just a tiny bit _more_ boring than the last few times she'd been in it, if that were possible.

"Please, please, have a seat," he said conversationally, pointing to the uncomfortable looking wooden chair before his swiveling opulent one behind the desk. Quietly, Twilight sat and awaited his explanation.

"Right-o," Egg White clapped his hooves together, letting out a breath of air and leaning onto his elbows, propping them up on the desk. "Doubtlessly, you're a _very _busy mare."

"Indubitably."

"And I am _absolutely _remorseful for pulling you away from what you are likely to _assure _me is _very _important work," he said without a shred of remorse.

"I'll take that at face value," Twilight said slowly, angrily noting his faint condescending tone. He certainly was taking his time getting to the point.

"Well, you see, it's about your friend."

"_Obviously_," Twilight replied. "_That _is why I rushed in the first place. And you're telling me what I already know because…?"

"Well," Egg White brushed back his short yellow mane smugly, not hiding his demeanor. "I just had my doubts that you _really _had any idea of 'alternative recovery methods' by royal decree."

"… I'm sorry, what?"

"That's what I _thought_," he said haughtily, fighting furiously to keep the grin off of his face.

"What is this all about?" Twilight tapped her hooves against the arm of the rickety wooden chair uncomfortably.

"Well, you see," White said leisurely, blatantly enjoying stretching it out for as long as possible. "_Funny _story. Just the other day, I was just minding my own business, trying to take a well-earned lunch break."

Twilight bit back her comment, annoyance rising.

"So, anyway," he droned on, "there I was, on my way to the cafeteria, and, wouldn't you know it, I just happened to stumble into the God of Chaos himself."

_… Uh oh._

"And…?" Twilight ground her teeth. "I know he visits Rainbow Dash routinely. This was discussed with Fluttershy about her own visits, and –"

"Oh, no, he was _quite _on his own," Egg White cut her off, trying not to snicker. "As a matter of fact, the fellow was looking for some assistance. You see, he just so _happened _to be looking about for somepony to_ lock him in _to Miss Rainbow Dash's _room_."

_… No no no no no no no._

"Anyway," Egg White took his time, rolling his hoof regardless of the fact that by this point, Twilight was on the edge of her seat. "He tried convincing _me _to lock him into her room, on the grounds that it was for 'alternative recovery methods', or some other such nonsense. Can you _believe _he can't even tell the difference between an orthodontist and an orthopedist? Ha! Really-"

"Will you get _on _with it?" Twilight snapped impatiently, sweat beading uneasily.

"Right," White said huffily. "_Anyway_, the chap had me lock him in, ensuring me that I had reason to trust him. Evidently, since I am a _bloody professional_, I locked him inside; but I waited a tad, because I wouldn't trust that fellow as far as I could _throw _him."

Egg White took a deep breath, obviously taking pleasure in having somepony listen to him for once.

"So, there I was, expecting the worst and getting ready to call in security, when _guess _who should happen to meander down the hall? It was none other than _Rainbow Dash_, of course! The poor mare was tottering around a little; I remember thinking to myself, 'Egg White, have the janitor ensure that the stores of sedatives are still locked, remember what happened last time'.

"Anyway, Miss Dash saunters on over – well, it was more like an uncomfortable _hobble_, to tell the truth – on over to her room, unlocks it, and heads on inside."

_"And?!"_

"I'm _getting _there," Egg White drawled. "So, _anyway_, I sneak on over to take a peek in, because I'm thinking to myself, 'this should be entert- I mean, the _safety _of our _clients _is of the _utmost _importance.' So I sneak on over, and take a little peek inside, and guess who should happen to be doing the _nasty _with a _clearly _mentally unstable patient?"

At first, Egg White couldn't detect any noticeable or visible differences in the violet unicorn sitting before him. She appeared to have retained all the focus of a slightly-above average tree stump.

And then, as if beholding the drastic effects of an enraged violent volcanic eruption up close, Twilight Sparkle nearly _exploded_.

**_"_****_DISCORD!"_**

_I am so glad I wasn't a dentist._

0-0-0-0-0

As much as it pained Twilight to not rush out and find the accursed draconequus to bash his face into the floor until it _cracked_, she held her focus. For the most part, anyway.

"Uh… Twilight?" Spike asked nervously, tapping his claws together as the nearly frantic mare sped about the room. "Are-are you… feeling all right?"

"Abso_lutely,_ Spike!" Twilight spat viciously, rolling up her checklist. If she was going to do this, then wanton malevolence simply wouldn't do. No, she needed to take radical action, and she needed to do it efficiently. "Now, I think it would be best if you were… _out _for a little while."

"Aw, _again_?" Spike moaned, but quickly snapped his jaws shut when he saw the bloodshot, maniacal glare the unicorn gave him. He nodded quickly, slipping out the front door without another word.

Oh, Twilight was going to do this _efficiently_, all right. She was going to do this the _right _way, the _mature _way.

She had to do more than take action against Discord for taking advantage of her friend.

Twilight was going to make him _suffer_.

And, as she held the radiant crystal of barely contained chaotic energy in her hooves, the plan she carefully formulated slowly fell into place, piece by piece…

0-0-0-0-0

There was no warning.

One moment, Rainbow Dash was held in the draconequus's warm embrace. The next, she wasn't.

"And before you know it, the whole –"

And just like that, he was gone.

Rainbow Dash fell against the pillows at the sudden lack of support, blinking.

"W-what?"

She stared about the room in mild shock, trying to process what had just happened.

First, he was holding her tight and recounting a tale from long beyond her time, and then he was just… gone. Simply not _there _anymore.

Rainbow Dash struggled to right herself in panic, eyes rolling in her head. He just _vanished_, in midsentence. He was right there, she was _holding _him, and now he was _gone_.

"Discord?" she shakily said aloud, the disbelief ebbing into fear and despair. "Discord, this isn't funny!"

When she received no answer, her mind began racing even faster.

Why did he just disappear like that? After everything that had just happened, why would he simply leave her for nothing? It just wasn't rational.

Where could he have gone was also a question that assaulted her mind. Agitatedly pacing about the room, Rainbow Dash ran a hoof through her bedraggled multicolored mane. What was he playing at, just up and leaving her like that?

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

If anything, he probably would have gone back to his current housemate; yes, that had to have been it. He was probably just with Fluttershy.

He had dropped absolutely everything in the middle of a sentence as she was snuggling against him to go see Fluttershy.

And she tried to focus on that, to keep a grip on the anger, but such a ridiculous notion was one that didn't stand up to the fear riddling her that something horrible had just happened. Realizing that her breathing was much to heavy and rapid, Rainbow Dash forced herself to remain calm as she thought.

Fluttershy.

She had to start somewhere, so it might as well be the butter colored pegasus.

Carefully prodding the windows open, Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and stared out them.

She ruffled her wings uncertainly, a slew of painful memories flooding back.

Memories of pain, of agonizing destruction of her very identity, of broken wings and shattered hopes.

Instinctively, her wings clamped tightly to her sides, and she drew back with an involuntary gasp from the windowsill.

_… So this is what it's like being Flutters, _she thought dryly. Dash shook her head. Discord's sense of humor must have started rubbing off on her or something.

She had to stay calm, had to focus. Get to Fluttershy, find Discord.

Kick his flank for leaving her like that.

Kick it _hard_.

"Come on," Rainbow Dash said aloud to herself as she forced her legs to move closer to the open window. "You can do this. You have to do this," she instructed herself, breathing deeply.

On three.

"Miss Rainbow Dash, there's a 'Scootaloo' in the waiting-" the familiar sound of Nurse Redheart behind her prompted Dash to completely forgo counting and fling herself out the window, shrieking like a banshee.

_Go go go go go go go!_

Steeling herself and flinging her wings out to their full extent, Dash half-expected the flaring burn of sharp pain to yank her to the ground when her wings failed her. Instead, the warm currents of updraft lifted her high into the air, just as they had done so many times before.

She was _doing _it.

She was _flying_.

_... Huh. That was easier than I thought it would be._

Cackling madly with exhilaration and glee as she sped through the air, Ponyville once again heard the sound of a Sonic Rainboom.

0-0-0-0-0

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Discord blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change of light. Also, the sudden change of everything.

One moment, he was lying next to Rainbow Dash.

The next, he was –

"Good _evening_, Discord," Twilight Sparkle swiveled on the spot, turning to face him. She bore absolutely no expression on her face, and in one hoof, held a very familiar looking and radiant crystal ball. Discord stood directly (and a little dazed) in the center of her study, the nauseating aftereffects of unexpected teleportation taking their toll.

The old clock on the wall filled the silence, and Discord tried to speak, only for Twilight to hold up a single hoof.

"_No_, no," she said quietly. A shudder ran up his spine as he watched her pace before him, deliberately and calculatedly. "No words, Discord. I don't want to hear a single – _bucking _– _word _– from your treacherous, _filthy _lips."

_… What have I just gotten myself into?_

"Discord," Twilight said almost noiselessly, a hint of danger in her voice. There was something… unsettling in the way her eyes bore into him. Something _dark_.

"I plead the fifth," Discord held up his paw defensively, only to jump when the unicorn yelled at him.

"_SILENCE_!" she barked, the eerie glow from the crystal ball containing Discord's very essence illuminating her face. After taking a moment to breath, she spoke again.

"Discord," Twilight spoke with barely contained hatred. "Do you know _why _you are here?"

"You ran out of raffle tickets?" he joked.

The long, cold silence he was greeted with left him feeling rather uncomfortable, and Twilight stopped her pacing to give him a level glare.

"… Discord," Twilight said quietly as she inspected her free hoof, "Do you have any _idea _of what Rainbow Dash went through?"

Before he had the chance to answer, she plowed on.

"Because _I_ do, Discord. She told me _everything_. In every drawn out, _horrible _detail. She _suffered_, Discord. Rainbow Dash – my _friend _– has experienced _such _an awful amount of atrocities. She needs _help_, Discord. She needs her _friends_. She needs to _recover_."

"I-"

"And _then_," Twilight spoke a little more loudly, the vehement rage creeping back into her voice. He could have sworn the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. "And then, I find out that, after Fluttershy _specifically _asked me to entrust you _more _than I originally intended to, you sneak around behind everypony's _backs _and take _advantage_ of Rainbow Dash!"

"Now, hold –"

"_Shut up_!" Twilight snapped, a sudden flare of violet glow emanating from the ball. "You've gone _too _far this time, Discord! I went the _extra _mile, I took the _advice _of my friends to give you another _chance_; I trusted you to _change_. And _this _is what happens!"

"But –!"

"I – said – _quiet_!" she screamed, her horn alighting as books began to fly about the room wildly. "You had your chance, Discord!"

Twilight immediately took a deep breath, flattening her mane and realigning all the books very, very carefully. A twitching grin had begun to work its way onto Twilight's face, and the sudden shift between paper-maelstrom and sudden silence was tearing at Discord.

"Now, I am a _patient _and _understanding _sort of pony," Discord tried not to snort when Twilight spoke carefully, her left eye giving a twitch as well. "In most other circumstances, you probably would have been sealed in stone by now."

A hint of relief speckled Discord's features, and his heart slowed momentarily. He hadn't noticed before that he was shaking a little. There were few things that he dreaded worse than being encased, imprisoned like that again.

"No, turning you to stone would be too _kind_. And after all," Twilight said casually, rubbing a hoof over the luminescent crystal ball. "Even though Princess Celestia seems to think that I have the potential to bring down the God of Chaos with a single spell, I don't personally think I could hold back that kind of power with just one spell."

The dreadful, dark look grew in Twilight's eyes again, and Discord resisted the urge to flee.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have any power any more, hmm, Discord?"

"No, _wait _–!" he blurted as her horn lit up with a sudden lavender brilliance.

"No!" Twilight denied him as the spell flew from the tip of her horn, blasting the draconequus. "_You _wait."

And, as the dreaded obedience spell that he swore he would never be forced beneath again ripped Discord's mind to shreds, he had no choice but to comply.

"_There's_ a good boy."

0-0-0-0-0

"_Fluttershy_!"

The yellow pegasus leapt so quickly that her hooves hit the table, causing her to hiss sharply. Rarity jumped nearly as high as she did at Rainbow Dash's sudden unexpected entry to the cottage, but recovered much more quickly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity spluttered, eyes wide. "You seem to be… better."

"D-Dash?" Fluttershy blinked, rubbing her aching tendons. "I thought the doctors said you couldn't fly…?"

"There's no _time _for that!" Rainbow Dash said quickly, peering about the room in a near state of panic. "Where's Discord hiding?"

"… _Hiding_?" Fluttershy gave her a confused look, wiping her eyes as Rarity handed her another tissue. "Dash, I haven't seen him since he walked to the other side of Ponyville to see you today."

"That's not-" Rainbow Dash began, but cut short. "Wait, what? What do you mean, 'walked'? Was he _serious _about that whole 'exercise' thing?"

Rarity and Fluttershy stared at her for a moment, the pegasus pulling away from her for a moment to blow her nose again.

"Rainbow Dash, dear," Rarity began slowly, having comforted her friend to the best of her ability for the past hour and stretching her own aching back. "Discord wasn't walking around everywhere because he needed _exercise_. Didn't he tell you about having his powers stripped and his essence put in that crystal container?"

"Wait, _what_?"

"… Thhhhhhhhhhhhhat's a _no_, that is what that is," Rarity nodded with a deadpan.

"What do you _mean_, he had his powers stripped?"

Fluttershy cleared her throat, and said "Dashie, Discord – I mean, when you and Pinkie Pie came _back_, he was… he was so _devastated_. He wanted to do everything he could to be at your side, every day, and, um…"

"The princesses decided that he was only to be entrusted in those regards should he be deprived of power while doing so, for fear of any _tampering _with your mind," Rarity added helpfully. "The poor darling looked so _terrible _those first few –"

"_Forget _that!" Dash interrupted in a frenzy. "Where is he?"

"I don't –"

_"WHERE'S DISCORD?"_

0-0-0-0-0

Oh, Princess Celestia was going to be _so _proud of her.

Twilight finished packing up her weekly report supplies, carefully restocking the ink and properly replacing the quills. She could only imagine the look on her mentor's face when Discord _himself _delivered the report to her.

She had her doubts, for a split second when she had used the obedience spell on Discord; the pleading, the fear in his eyes when it had overwhelmed him.

But it was retribution that had to have been brought about by her, and her alone.

Discord _harmed _Rainbow Dash. He _deserved _the punishment.

And now, Equestria was free of one more monster.

Twilight quietly envisioned the social recognition that Princess Celestia would finally bestow upon her for managing to conquer even the powers of the God of Chaos by herself. Celestia would no doubt be the first to praise her for such undertaking such an impossible task, and succeeding with flying colors.

Speaking flying colors, no sooner was Twilight finished neatly putting away her belongings with no small sense of pride that Rainbow Dash burst in through the study window.

Twilight leapt in shock at the sudden intrusion, and Rainbow Dash tumbled to the floor in a tizzy before staggering up straight.

"I – _Dash_!" Twilight sputtered. "You're… shouldn't you be resting?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes flew about the empty room wildly, her breathing heavy.

_"Where's Discord?!"_

Twilight straitened herself, beaming. "You don't even have to worry about it, Dash," she said with a smile. Fluttershy, almost completely out of breath, stumbled in through the window shortly after Rainbow Dash did. Like her fellow pegasus, she was panting heavily, but each bore an equal look of concern.

Hardly moments after Fluttershy followed her in, Twilight heard the commotion of what sounded like Rarity having an argument with… Applejack? Definitely Applejack on the lower floor, mingled in with a grouchy sounding Pinkie Pie.

_"Hey, she up there?"_

_"Move it, bumpkin! Dashie is flying; out of my way!"_

"What do you _mean_?" Dash glowered at Twilight angrily, head whipping about as if she had him hidden behind her.

"Don't _worry_, Rainbow Dash," Twilight reassured her as the sound of her friends rushing up the stairs greeted her. "I already took care of the problem for you. You don't have to worry about enacting any kind of _revenge _against Discord," she chortled, and the others froze as they flooded into the room.

"Revenge?" Rainbow Dash said, confused. "No, _Twilight_. Where. Is. _Discord_? Did... Did you – what did you _do_?"

"Twilight, _dear_," Rarity attempted to keep her mane in place, gently nudging past a nervously watching Pinkie Pie, who was solely interested in Rainbow Dash. "I _did _try to assure the others that giving you the benefit of the doubt was the best course of action, but I am a _wee _bit worried myself. You wouldn't have happened to have _seen _Discord, would've you?"

"_One _at a time," Twilight said with a smidgen of pride. "I said, I already resolved the issue."

"_What _issue?!" Rainbow Dash stamped her hoof, demanding attention. "Twilight, where _is _he?"

A flicker of doubt arose in Twilight, but she quashed it.

"Look, _Dash_," Twilight explained to her slowly, as if she were stupid. "You don't have to _worry _about it; I already put Discord under the obedience spell. He's on his way to Princess Celestia as we sp-"

Rainbow Dash slammed into her, knocking her against her own desk and causing the dimly glowing ball to roll to the floor.

"You did _what?!"_

Pinkie Pie and Applejack held the furious Rainbow Dash back, allowing Twilight time to collect herself.

"Dash," Twilight wheezed. "You aren't in your right _mind_; he was _hurting _you, and he _won't _do it anymore!"

"_What_?"

"I'm _not _going to let him _take advantage _of you any more, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said defensively. "And now, he can't hurt anypony _ever _again."

Rainbow Dash faltered for a moment, sputtering.

"I-you-I – _taking advantage of me?"_

"Well, Dash, after the level of suffering that –"

"Taking advantage of _me_? No, _Twilight_!" Rainbow Dash yelled in despair, tugging at her own mane. "Twilight, he wasn't taking _advantage _of me!"

"Dash, you aren't right in th-"

"I AM JUST FUCKING _PEACHY _IN THE HEAD!" she screamed, straining at Pinkie's and Applejack's worried grip again.

Rainbow Dash took a deep, quivering breath, and said through her teeth "Twilight, as a consenting _adult_, I _asked _Discord. He never – _never _– took _advantage _of me!"

And, just like that, the tiny, nearly insignificant sliver of doubt blossomed into a mushroom cloud of dismay.

"... W-what?"

Twilight blinked, the full gravity of the situation weighing in on her.

Discord.

Discord hadn't taken advantage of her.

No, there had to have been some mistake.

How could – no, Discord _had _to have been in the wrong. _He _was the _bad _guy. All of the terrible things that Discord had done in the past…

All the pleading he had done.

The begging.

The _crying_.

"Oh, Celestia," Twilight suddenly felt light headed. "I-but-who could have possibly _known_?!" Twilight breathed, feeling as if she were going to be sick.

"I knew."

Every single head in the room quickly swiveled toward Fluttershy, who up until now, hadn't said a single word.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked cautiously, a greenish pallor in her own cheeks as well.

"I-well, that is to say, um," Fluttershy began stuttering immediately as she became the center of attention, causing her to flush. "I mean, I-I knew. I knew, right from the very beginning. Discord-Discord told me everything."

"_Everything_," Fluttershy nodded to Rainbow Dash before she could speak.

"But…" Twilight began uncertainly. "Why? Why didn't he ask anypony else? How could-"

"Twilight," Fluttershy said sadly. "Discord told me everything because he didn't know how anypony else would _react_."

"So, he tried to avoid punishment by-"

"_No_, Twilight," Fluttershy cut her off again. "Discord came to me, not because he was afraid of being _punished_; Discord came to me because he was _worried for Rainbow Dash."_

The silence was so heavy that one could have heard a pin drop.

"I-I… I'm sorry. I am so,_ so sorry."_

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash seethed with scarcely contained rage. "What – have – you – _done_."

0-0-0-0-0

Twilight was improving with her teleportation spells, it would seem.

In the end, Rainbow Dash found Discord.

In the end, though, they were still far too late.

In the end, Discord knelt before Princess Celestia, just as he had so very, very long ago.

"Discord…?" Rainbow Dash approached him softly, the clopping of her hooves quietly bouncing off the walls in the throne room. The greyed figure of the draconequus turned its bowed head toward her, his blank and colorless eyes staring directly through her.

"Yes, Master."

Rainbow Dash never would have guessed that two words; that two simple, insignificant little words could have stabbed at her heart so painfully.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said almost soundlessly, her voice still easily heard in the vast throne room.

"Yes, Princess." Twilight bowed her head in grief, her semicircle of friends behind her acting as silent sentinels to her judgment.

"Twilight," the princess began slowly. "When Discord approached me, I believed that the worst had come to pass. I entrusted you with his jurisdiction, that you would act _responsibly _with so much power. And now, I find that you have acted rashly, out of _emotion _rather than logic. This is... _unlike _you, my student. I will give you _one _opportunity to _explain yourself_."

Twilight fought back the tears, shaking.

"I-I thought –" she stuttered, struggling to find words. "I mean, I-I was…"

Twilight was openly crying by this point, and her legs buckled beneath her.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," she sobbed into her hooves, and Fluttershy miserably put a comforting wing across her shoulder. Rainbow Dash simply hanged on to the unmoving Discord, weeping silently.

"Twilight Sparkle, regardless of your intent, _all _actions have consequences, and all must obey that fundamental law with equality." Princess Celestia looked down at her in disappointment.

"I-I understand," Twilight choked.

Applejack hid her face behind her hat, and Rarity appeared to be on the verge of fainting. Pinkie Pie continuously tried to get closer to Rainbow Dash, only to be quietly pushed away as the pegasus cried onto the motionless Discord's shoulder.

What would become of her now?

What kind of an abomination _was _she?

Is _this _what Discord went through? How Twilight had lorded his mistakes over him so cruelly; perhaps this was some form of karmic justice. Perhaps Celestia would turn _her _to stone instead. Deny her of her Element, cast her out into exile.

Maybe she didn't deserve anything less.

"Isn't… Isn't there any way to turn it around?" Rainbow Dash cried dismally, shaking the still draconequus. "Fix him, make him better?"

"I am not certain that there is a way to reverse the effects of an obedience spell," Princess Celestia said. "The last time such a thing happened, it was... _highly_ unorthodox, and dangerous beyond belief. And even if there _were_... the obedience spell doesn't just force one's _will _onto another. It _obliterates _the mind completely, destroying all potential of resistance. Did you not learn of this in the study of such a dangerous spell, my student?"

"I-I rushed, I thought..." Twilight shook quietly, gripping at her own hooves.

After all he had done, after all he had given up for her own recovery… it just seemed so unfair. Unfair that she was completely powerless to help him in return.

Her _friend_.

And now he was _gone_.

If anything, it only made Rainbow Dash cry even harder.

It just wasn't _fair_.

It wasn't fair that Discord should have suffered so, it wasn't fair that he endured a torment worse than being turned to stone. It wasn't fair that he was so callously stripped of his powers –

"Wait."

"P-Princ-cess Celestia," Twilight forced out finally, straining to keep her voice in check. "I-I f-fully accept the resp-ponsibility of –"

_"Wait!"_

They turned to the frantic Rainbow Dash, wiping her tear streaked face with her wing.

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash thought desperately. "Didn't-didn't you say Discord had his… his 'essence' put in crystal, or something?"

Twilight's eyes widened, and she presented the barely glowing crystal ball to the Princess curiously.

"Wait, this?" Twilight asked. "Do you think –"

Before she had a chance to respond, Rainbow Dash had already flown across the shining tiled floor and snatched it from her hooves.

_"No!"_ Celestia panicked, thrown back with the others by the force of the Sonic Rainboom emitting through the area. Even the Princess was knocked to the floor, the sheer force of the boom leaving her ears ringing as the ball containing the essence of the God of Chaos was violently thrown to the floor, and shattered into a million pieces.

To Discord, it was the equivalent of being reborn. A new light poured forth from his eyes as he experienced what could only be pictured as a form of awakening.

At which point, the ponies experienced what can roughly be equated to _'Hell on earth'."_

0-0-0-0-0

To the ponies, it was as if the entire world had suddenly stopped and turned itself inside out. Colors shifting at random, noises of any and every sort immediately assaulting their ears, the still ground shaking as light flew from shadows and spun them all faster than they could keep up.

For Discord, it was a rapturous joy the likes of which he had previously never known.

That he knew of, anyway.

It was comparable to the universe imploding upon a single point, at which Discord grasped both alarming clarity of his own sentience and a complete lack of body. The essence remained, the chaos flowed through him still.

But no memory stood where ones should have.

The result was a brilliantly shining draconequus radiating light and shadows, twisting and writhing through the air until he grabbed his own tail, promptly freezing in place.

Along with absolutely everything else.

"… _Interesting_."

And with that, he was gone.

The deafening stunned silence of the throne room, in conjunction with the sudden return to the universe _not _being in utter turmoil and mind bending madness, threw them all off guard for quite a few minutes.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak.

"... Can somepony tell me what the _fuck _just happened?"

0-0-0-0-0

I never thought that this story would continue.

And yet, here we are.

**Author's Note:**

I have gotten SO much flak over this... well, I suppose that it's a series now, isn't it?

I do repentantly apologize about the length of time it has taken for updates, you guys. Just when I said that absolutely nothing else could distract me from writing any more, regardless of how important...

Well.

My best friend just tried to put a gun in his mouth.

AGAIN.

When this story was written, the enormous, crushing number of downvotes and outright hate it received was so strong that it was almost enough to put me off writing it completely.

That being said, the positivity it gained was so unbelievably OVERWHELMING that it wouldn't seem fair to refuse to publish the story just because of that.

So...

What do you say, folks?

Let's stay in Wonderland, and see just how far the rabbit hole goes.


End file.
